


Obsessed or Possessed?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Series: Coming Home, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-24
Updated: 2000-01-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser comes home to Chicago to join his lover Kowalski and new partner Brock solve a mystery.This story is a sequel to"My Gift to You".





	Obsessed or Possessed?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

These characters belong to **_Alliance_ ** and I am only using them for a story.

NC/17 **MALE TO MALE**

**KOWALSKI/FRASER**

I want to especially thank **_Ruthie Biermann_** __for all her help in editing and correcting. She was very patient and fantastic! **TYK** & luv Ruthie. ****

maria jackson 

This is the continuation of **"Coming Home"** and **"My Gift to you"** It is the third in a series. In the first story, Kowalski returned from Canada back to the 27 th precinct and partnered up with Brock. Fraser, still in Canada, will return to join them in this story. Fraser is coming back to his old post and will move in with Kowalski who is his lover. ****

**"Obsessed or Possessed?** "

  


"Brock! Brock! Take the front entrance and I'll take the back! Hurry!"Ray ran around to the back of the old abandoned house and Brock stopped dead in his tracks in front of the gate. There was no way in hell he was going into the Mercers' old place.  


The perpetrator had run straight into the front entrance of the house. 

Ray was panting as he hurried into the back door with his gun pulled all ready for action.  


Brock was panting and waited in front but no one came out. Then suddenly he saw Ray run out with his gun pointed in the air. 

"Well? Where is he, Brock? Didn't he come out this way? Now why the fuck are ya just standing there, moron! Git in here, Brock!"  


Brock hesitated and still held his gun in both hands. "Why Ray? Why do we have to go in there?"  


Ray gave him a puzzled look. "What the fuck ya complaining about now, Wonder boy? We gotta go inside cause that's where our perp. is! Now let's get inside, Brock!"  


Brock did not budge and turned his head away. "No Ray! I'm not going into that old abandoned house. I already told you that it is haunted and I'm not going in! You can't make me go in, Ray."  


Ray was pissed as he stood on the cold and snowy porch in front of the house. "Dam ya Brock! There's no such thing as ghosts! I already told ya they don't exist! Now let's get our asses inside and find this perp now!" Ray turned to go back in but noticed his partner was still standing by the gate. "Brock! Get yer ass up here! Now!"  


Brock lowered his gun and looked down as he replied. "No! I said no! No Ray!"  


Ray glared at him a few more seconds then stomped his foot. "Shit, damn! Fuck! Damn you Brock! There are no such things as Ghosts!" Ray marched back down and grabbed Brock's arm.  


Brock stood his ground and yelled at Ray. "I said NO, Ray! . . . . I said no and I mean it! NO! There's a mother fucking ghost in there and it wants me! I know what the fuck I'm telling you!"  


Ray glared at his partner furiously. He stepped up within an inch of his face and barked. "Then why the fuck didn't it snatch my skinny, scrawny ass when I ran inside, Brock?! Why the fuck am I still standing here yelling my fucking head off at ya!"  


Brock yelled back. "Shit knows why it doesn't want your skinny, scrawny, stinking yellow ass, Ray! Maybe cause you're more stinky then he is, I surely as hell don't know! Maybe cause it already owns your stinking, rotted ass! Or maybe. . . . "  


Ray shook his head, released his arm and stormed off to his car. He slammed his door

once he got in and revved the car to life.  


Brock ambled over and got into the car reluctantly knowing full well Ray was going to be furious with him. Ray had been trying to get him into that house for the last two days to search for evidence on some previous heists. Brock had stalled, stonewalled and now flatly refused.  


Ray knew Brock was terrified of the place but he didn't understand why.

Brock buckled up and Ray sped off angrily, quickly growling at him."Dam mother fucker! How come yer so damn scared of an empty house, Brock?!It's only a fucking empty house! Nothing is in that damn place!"  


Brock was just as angry and hollered back at him. "Listen to me Ray! You're new to this fucking city! You've only been here maybe five years tops. I've lived here all my life and I know what I'm telling you, you piece of shit! The place is haunted, mother fucker! I know what I'm saying. I'm not going in there! Sign it, seal it and file it up your ass!"  


Ray glared at him, then headed back to the 27th in silence. He had no desire to talk to his partner and Brock felt the same way.  
*****************************************************************.  
Ray sat at his desk and filled out his paper work as Brock sauntered over. "You're still pissed at me aren't you, Ray?"  


"Yeah. So just fuck off and amble yer ass that way Brockerly. Just leave me the fuck alone. Haunted house my sister's ass!" Ray mumbled, throwing another file on top of the others he had on his desk already.  


Brock sat in front of Ray's desk and reached over placing a handful of daises with baby's breath on his desk.  


Ray looked at them, then at him. "What the fuck is that shit ya just put on my desk? Voodoo?"  


Brock grinned. "Well. . . . I said I was sorry and that doesn't seem to be good enough so-o-o-o-o-o . . . I brought you some flowers, now we can kiss and make up, Ray."  


Ray glared at him angrily and then he lost it. "Take those fucking things off my desk, Brock Tandy!"  


Brock smiled and removed the daises from his desk and threw them into the trash can. "Guess you know I got them from the cemetery we ran through this morning, huh?"  


Ray glared at him angrily, then cracked up laughing. "You damn mother fucker! Why the hell are ya putting dead people's flowers on my desk, ya idiot! What the hell is wrong with ya, Brock? You're the most demented person I've ever known."  


Brock leaned back into the chair and smiled. "Not true! What about Red's behavior? He's pretty strange if you ask me. I just bring you dead people's flowers, but Red likes to lick them! And I mean lick the dead people from what I've heard."  


Ray glared at his partner. "I'm not asking ya, Brock."  


"But I'm telling ya, Ray! He's like this giant chemical lab all on his own! Licking all sorts of shit, then kissing you with his polluted mouth! Yuck! One of these days he's gonna suck you so hard your pecker's gonna melt right off, Ray! Just like that! Just gonna rot and wither and just poof right down his throat! The man is a chemical bomb, Ray! We could use him as a secret weapon! I mean, Ray, if we went to war, all you'd have to do is hurl Red at the enemy and that would poison them! Poof! Teach them a lesson or two for messing with us!"  


Ray smiled. "Anything else ya might wanna add? You watch too many Stephen King and X-Files movies, Brock. . . .I don't want ya to talk about Fraser anymore. Besides, yer wrong, the guy is brilliant, Brock."  


"Ray, Ray, Ray, now listen to me sweetheart, anybody swallowing my pecker every night has gotta, be brilliant okay?! Of course, you'd say that, dumb fucker! You're in love with him!"  


Tanya came over to leave a file. "Are you seeing someone new, Ray?" She asked a little miffed with him.  


Brock whipped his head around upon hearing her voice.  


"Ah Je-e-e-ez it's the psycho bitch! You must have a radar stuck up your ass with antennas popping outta your tits, Ms. Tune-ya! Cause every time you point your tits at us you immediately know what we're saying! Hello in there! Move closer and I'll adjust your reception. Did we call you? I didn't hear the swine call, did you Ray?! I didn't think so, now take your little muppet head back to your desk!"  


Ray looked toward her but didn't respond.  


"I asked you a question, Ray." She stood there and demanded an answer.  


Brock snarled at her. "He-e-e-ey! You're not his wife, mother, lover or even his pet lizard. You're just a pesky 200 pound fly that can't even get off the fucking ground! 

Just leave my Ray alone and roll your crocodile scaly ass back into your fucking chair!"  


Tanya glared at her cousin and snapped. "When the fuck are you going to grow up 

Brock!"  


"Grow up into what, Tanya? Into a muppet head like you? God, I hope not!"  


Ray sighed then interrupted them. "Excuse me, but how can you two be related?"  


Brock stared at Tanya then smirked a reply. "That's easy, Ray. Her mother slept with my mother and voila! Instant Tanya mutation! A 200-pound fly was delivered!"  


Tanya was furious and kicked him in the shin. "You don't, be talking about my mother like that, Brock! So help me I'm going to make you pay!"  


"I meant you were the fly, Tanya not your mom. Will you just fly away and leave? 

Such a Pinocchio head, got sawdust fer brains!" snapped Brock upset with her.  


She turned and glared at Ray. "Don't you have the balls to tell me you're seeing someone new, Ray?"  


Brock sat up quickly and growled at her. 'Hey! Leave his balls alone, Ms. Nut-muncher! He has someone else who's playing with his balls now and it ain't you! Now leave us alone before he gets crotch rot from your ugly-ass sight."  


Ray sat up quickly trying to settle them down. "Okay you two! Let's not talk about my balls anymore. Let's just get back ta work. I have tons of paper work to . . . "  


Tanya cut in and teasingly smiled. "Heard you didn't have enough balls to go into the Mercers place, Brock."  


Brock glared at her, then he turned and glared at Ray.  


Ray quickly raised his hands in a surrender gesture and remarked. "Uh! Uh! She didn't hear shit coming from my mouth Brock, so don't even look at me like that!"  


Brock glared at her as she stood there smiling smugly, then he got up and stepped closer to her. He towered over her by almost two feet."I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, Ms. Casserole face. If I were you, I'd watch what stepped out of my mouth, cause if you give me a chance I'll shove it right back in!"  


Tanya was no where close to being intimidated by him and smiled. "What's the matter, Brock? Can dish it out but can't stand to have it thrown back at you? Why're you so scared of that place? I'm just kinda curious, Brock."  


Brock glared at her and smiled. "Ever hear the one where curiosity killed the cat, 

Tanya?"  


Tanya smiled, "Well then, let me introduce myself, Brock! I am Mrs. Curiosity and you're Mr. Cat! So now, who kills who?"  


Brock grinned devilishly. "Maybe so Tanya, but you forgot the rest of the saying. Mrs. Curiosity killed Mr. Cat but satisfaction brought him back! And I will come back for you! . . . . I will come back from hell with a vengeance, Tanya!"  


Tanya stared at his angry face and shrugged. "You don't scare me, Brock."  


Brock reached for Ray's phone and dialed. "I should scare you, Tanya. . . Hello? Is this "Hell's" repossessing service? I'm glad I caught you cause I have a soul that needs to be repossessed at the 27th precinct, and I'm staring at her right now! You need to hurry though cause she's rotting really fast and the stink is somewhat awful in here!"  


Tanya glared at him and remarked. "Why don't you go flush your head down the commode, Brock?"  


Brock snarled back. "Unlike you Tanya, I don't have a taste for toilet water!"  


She glared at him and angrily snapped. "I'm going ta get even with you, Brock! Just watch yourself cause one of these days I will! I'm already thirsting for it!".  


Brock smiled. "Well since you're headed to the toilet to quench your thirst, Tanya, guess what I'm gonna do? I have this nice thick Sears catalog so you can wipe your delicate ass with, want it?"  


Now she angrily stalked off.  
***********************************************************  


"Hey Ray, where we going?" Brock asked following Ray down the precinct hallway.  


"I'm heading to the airport to pick Fraser up, Brock, and you're not coming with me. Be seeing ya tomorrow." Ray hurried to the front entrance.  


"Yes I am, just wait up, Ray! I'll go with you." Brock picked up his pace to catch up with his partner.  


"No! I don't need the company, Brock!"  


"I'm going with you, Ray, so wait up for me!"  


"I said no, Brock!" Ray had already reached his car.  


"I said yes, now wait up for me!"  


Ray hurried to his car and Brock chased after him, then waited for Ray to unlock the car.  


Ray glared at him then grunted."Brock I mean it! Yer not going!"  


"Yes I am, now unlock our car door Ray, we don't have all day ya know."  


Ray was pissed and hesitantly unlocked the car.  


Brock quickly buckled in as Ray glared at him. "Fine, but when Fraser gets here you jump into the back seat! I want him up in the front."  


Brock glared at him. "Just go ahead and hurt my feelings why don't you! Am I not supposed to be your best friend, Ray, yer partner, yer caretaker? Red's only yer lover! 

In my book, lovers don't count, they can never be trusted. They cheat and lie to you. 

Bet Red lies to you all the time but you don't even know it! Besides, I can do the same thing he does for you if you'd let me."  


"Brock. Shut up. Yer going along for the ride, and yer to remain silent. Besides, I'd never stick my pecker in your mouth. You'd rip it off!"  


Brock glared at him. "Hell Ray! I never said I wanted your pecker in my mouth to begin with! Yuck! Spit! Spit! . . . . . what I meant was that I want your mouth on my pecker, that'll work! You can be my boyfriend, and I'll even let ya!"  


Ray glared at him as he drove toward the airport on the congested street. Then he wrinkled his nose at Brock. "Shit no! Heaven only knows where your pecker's been. What rat-infested snatches you stuck it in?"  


Brock was insulted. "What! I'll have you know that I do not fuck mice! Besides, they won't let me hold them down long enough to fuck them. You ever tried holding one down, Ray? Anyway, I've never fucked a rat before unlike you, Ray! Now tell me you weren't screwing Tanya's rat-infested snatch! Not only did it have rats! It was probably filled with cats too! O-o-o-o-o! That scares me! Look at all the chills I'm getting, Ray!"  


Ray glared at him. "Did I tell ya not ta talk, Brock? What part didn't ya understand? Do you understand the meaning of don't talk?  


"Okay, okay! . . . . . Fine! Be that way with me! It's not like I don't protect yer ass every day out on the streets! Am I not like your only, number one, best buddy, a friend, a pal, chum . . . Hey Ray?. . . . .are you two gonna fuck tonight? . . . . Can I watch, Ray? I promise not ta touch anything. I just wanna check if it's true that big Red's pecker is a foot long."  


Ray got angry and first glared at him, then out the windshield. "If you keep this shit up, I'm gonna crash the car on your side Brock! Who the fuck told ya that!"  


Brock could see Ray was already foaming at the mouth and smiled. "Aw my bad! My Bad! Now don't go and get all upset with me, honey! Come on, that should be a compliment to Red! You too, Ray! If I were you, I'd prance around like a proud peacock knowing I was getting fucked every night by a stallion! . . . . . Course 

I wouldn't be able to prance around cause it would definitely hurt my ass a lot. Now I know why you walk funny, Ray."  


Ray was pissed and maneuvered the car over to the shoulder. "OUT! GET OUT OF MY CAR, BROCK!"  


Brock stared at his angry partner and smiled. "I was just kidding, Ray! My bad! My bad! Come on Ray, can't you take a joke? Come on, let's get to the airport before it gets too late! Hurry Ray, don't be such an Oscar Mayer Pussy-Winnie!"  


Ray was huffing as he angrily glared at his partner. He calmed down realizing he had to get to the airport, so he got back into the traffic. He was still furious with his partner. "Hey Brock? Tell me why you're scared of the Mercers place."  


Brock suddenly became quiet. He snapped at Ray. "It's none of your fucking business!"  


Ray smiled at the fact that he had managed to get him back. "Come on, chicken shit! Tell me why yer scared of an old house, Brock?"  


Brock realized Ray was not going to let it go, so he remarked. "If you'll tell me how you fuck Red, then I'll tell you why I'm scared of the place."  


Ray was pissed again. He thought about it for a few seconds, then remarked. "Okay. . . . An eye for an eye. . . . We fuck. We F.U.C.K. got it? I do him, he does me . . . 

Oral, anal you name it we do it. . . . Got it?!"  


Brock glared at him angrily and grunted. "Nah man! That doesn't tell me jack shit, Ray!

I want details! I want angles, positions, descriptions, confessions, depositions, pictures, everything! Who puts it into whom and how do you moan and how do you come? Are you a screamer? Is he a screamer? Does he just slap you onto the floor, rip your clothes off and grind his pecker into you until . . . "  


"Cut it out Brock! Damn you!" Ray barked even more upset at his annoying partner then he was before. "Yer gonna tell me, Brock! An eye for an eye, it's only fair!"  


Brock was upset that he could never get details from Ray. He moaned. "Okay! Okay, fine! You win! But you're not gonna believe what I tell you . . . You have to listen very carefully and don't ask any stupid, moronic questions, Ray! I mean it, you say anything that remotely resembles a demented remark and I won't talk! I promise I won't tell you, Ray! Okay? . . . .Here goes. The house is haunted by a sexual demented demon that my grandma calls a "Bulto." It's a. . . . a . . . a thing that chases you, and if it catches up to you it seduces and rapes you, only you can't see it. It . . . cause it obsesses you."  


Ray glanced at him and then asked. "The ghost obsesses you? . . You mean it possesses you, right? Okay, and what else? If you can't see it how do ya know it exists?"  


Brock glanced at him and responded. " The thing obsesses or possesses, its still the same thing, Ray. Well you can see it but. . . .You're not gonna believe the rest, Ray."  


Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Try me."  


Brock seemed uneasy and shifted in his seat. "We-e-e-e-ell, it's like this . . . The demonhaslongarmsandlonglegs and . . . " "  


Wait! Wait! I didn't understand a single word you said! Slow down, Brock!"  


Brock took a long deep breath and repeated. "Okay Ray . . . the demon has long arms and long legs and no . . . no head, Ray."  


Ray pulled the GTO over and glowered at Brock, puzzled by his remark. He then cracked up laughing. "Oh my God! Yer pulling my crank, Brock! You damn mother fucking bastard! How the hell can a demon have no head? . . . . . No head? How can it breathe? . . . See? . . . .Think? . . . Oh God! Why do I even bother ta listen ta ya? Yer the biggest damn liar I've ever known, Brock Tandy! A "Bulto! A Bulto my fucking ass! . . . . The demon goes around fucking people and it has no head! Does it have a head on its dick Brock?"  


Brock glared at him and then angrily barked." See! I knew you wouldn't believe me! 

You damn Canadian-fucking, son of a porch monkey bitch! I knew you wouldn't believe me, the Mr. I'm so Worldly, I fuck a Canadian and I know everything under the sun, Detective Kowalski! Just don't talk, Ray! I don't want you even looking my way! You're a pathetic stinking fart knocker!"  


Ray cracked up laughing even harder once he knew he had angered Brock. He then put the car in gear and drove off laughing at him. "Brock?"  


"You fucking, whoring, cock-biting, porch monkeys that don't even know shit Ray! Come to our city to live and don't even know the area! Don't even talk, 

Raymond Kowalski-Fraser!" Brock snarled at Ray, then turned away and pouted.  


Ray was still laughing at him then asked. "Are ya finished with the compliments, Brock? Now why in the hell do ya even believe this bull-shit?"  


"Did I just tell you not to talk, Ms. Fraser?! Just leave me the fuck alone!" 

Brock crossed his arms and looked out of the side window sulking.  


"Brock?"  


"I said shut up, Ray!"  


Ray didn't say another word but continued to laugh at Brock.  
**************************************************************  


Brock sat very quietly near a corner as Ray paced the lounge waiting for Fraser to arrive. He kept looking at the clock, then went to sit by Brock. "Hey Brock, come on man. Lighten up a little."  


Brock glanced at him and then looked away.  


"Okay Brock, what if I say I believe ya?"  


Brock glared at him. "I already told you not to fuck with me, Ray! I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it! Just don't do me any fucking favors, Raymond Kowalski Fraser, some pal you fucking turned out to be! "  


"Okay. . . . Okay, but for argument's sakes let's say I do believe you? Now what do we do about it, Brock?"  


Brock glared at his partner then added. "What if I told you that I can prove it to you, Ray?"  


Ray nodded. "Okay, you prove it to me and I'll believe you. Deal?"  


Brock was still furious that Ray had laughed at him and grunted. "Deal."  
*****************************************************  


Ray heard the announcements of the plane arrivals and hurried to the terminal. He frantically searched for Fraser. Then spotted the red serge jacket and the Stetson and hurried over.

Brock followed Ray as they headed toward Fraser.  


Ray wore his million-dollar smile when Fraser looked at him.  


Fraser lifted his duffle bag higher on his shoulder. Then he flashed that dazzling smile that seemed to light up the entire area.  


Ray hurried over running into Fraser's arms, relieved that he'd returned as he'd promised.  


Fraser dropped the duffle bag and ran into Ray's arms, just as happy to see him. They embraced happily patting each other's backs.  


Brock was disgusted with the entire scene and rushed over. "Oh my God, you've got ta be kidding me! Is that it? You give a pat on the back for the love of your life, Ray? Are you both nuts? Move over, Ray, and le ta real man do the job!" Brock pulled Ray off Fraser and swept Fraser off his feet wrapping his arms around him, tilting him back and planting his mouth on his. He kissed Fraser hungrily and savagely, digging his tongue deep into him. 

Fraser gasped as his Stetson fell off, and Ray quickly reached in and grabbed hold of Brock yanking him off Fraser.  


Fraser fell to the floor and landed on his butt when Brock released him. He was totally shocked by Brock's actions.  


Brock moved away and hiked his pants up, clapped his hands and remarked "There! ...someone had to do it! Just wanted you to know that we missed you a whole bunch, Red!"  


Ray helped Fraser off the floor and Brock handed him the Stetson.  


'D-Detective Tandy! It's. . . . It's good to see you also."  


Ray glared at Brock and muttered some obscenities under his breath, then grabbed Fraser's hand. "Come on Ben. Let's get outta here."  


Brock grabbed the duffle bag and followed them.  
*************************************************************  
Once all three were in the car, Ray barked at his demented partner. "If you value yer life, Brock Tandy, you'll never do that again or so help me I'll de ball ya with a fork!"  


Brock quickly reached for his balls to make sure they were still in the same place. And they were.  


Ray kept glancing towards Fraser, and then reached over to hold his hand.

Brock leaned forward on the edge of his seat and stared at them holding hands. "Are you two gonna to fuck now? I mean cause it's okay by me if ya want to pull the car over and do it. . . .It really is fine by me, and I'll just close my eyes, Ray."  


Fraser turned and looked at him. "No. That would be against the law, Detective Tandy. Indecent exposure is a crime and you would be forced to arrest us."  


Ray knew Fraser had already walked into that one, but it was too late now.  


"No, I won't, Red! All you have to do is let me watch! I promise I won't tell anyone, and 

I surely as hell won't arrest you! Not if you let me watch!" Offered Brock excitedly, trying to convince Fraser to let him watch them in action.  


Fraser was stunned and blushed a deep red as he looked toward Ray horrified with his partner's suggestion.  


Ray glanced at Fraser then smiled as he reached over and caressed his cheek. "Don't listen to him sweetheart . . . The guy hasn't taken his medication yet."  


Fraser nodded and decided it be best not to turn around.  


Brock spoke again. "Hey Ray! Are we going out to eat? I'm hungry, let's all go? Okay?"  


Ray replied. "No way! You're gonna go to your mom's house. Fraser and I wanna have some privacy, Brock."  


"Nah Ray! Aw man! You can't take me home, Ray! My mom and dad don't want me to go home! Do you know how long they kept me locked up in the basement? I was there twenty years, nine months, two hours and forty six seconds! They starved me, they beat me . . .They did all kinds of horrendous stuff to me, Ray, why they even threatened to lock Liz in with me! What horrors! Why do you think I'm brainless most of the time? Every time I look at her I lose brain cells cause her sight scares me . . . I swear they'll lock me back up, Ray! . . . . Come on, Ray. I promise not to watch! I promise to turn the TV up and not listen to any part of your moaning and groaning when Red sticks his foot long . . . !"  


"He-e-e-ey! Will you shut up already, Brock? I know yer folks and they're not like that. Besides you need to go home already."  


Brock sat back angry with Ray."Ah Man, that sucks, Ray. I wanna go with you. I promise not to watch Red fuck you! Ple-a-a-a-a-a-ase! If you don't let me go, I'm gonna do the puffer face till I turn blue and die, Ray! Then your gonna have a dead rotted but, great looking corpse in your car to deal with!"  


Fraser turned around and glanced at him.  


"And what are you looking at, Red? Don't be looking at me with your Canadian Secret weapon eyes! I know about the acid in your veins, and how you melt people with your acid stare! It's not a secret any more cause I do my Detective work!"  


Fraser looked toward Ray. "How do you manage?"  


Ray shrugged his shoulders cause he didn't even know how he put up with Brock. "Brock, leave Fraser alone, none of that shit is true. Just shut up."  


"Why? Why? Now he's more important then I am, huh? Just cause he sucks your. . . ." 

"Brock, shut up! Cause I'll tell him to bite ya just so I can watch you die slowly of acid burns!" His partner had already exhausted him and Ray glanced at him in the rear-view mirror.  


Fraser was puzzled by his remark and stared at Ray.  


Brock was pissed and sat back glaring at Ray also. Then he whined. "But Ray! I promise I won't come between you both. I swear on my poor grandma's grave!"  


"No, Brock, now quit acting like a child. Besides, your poor grandma is still living, 

Brock."  


Brock muttered. "I know she is, you idiot! I said on her grave!"  
***************************************************************

After they dropped a very angry Brock off at his mom's, Ray headed to his apartment. "God, I missed ya, Ben, I'm so glad you're here! I really missed ya!"  


Fraser smiled at him. "I missed you, Ray."  
**********************************************************  
They arrived at the apartment and Ray quickly unlocked the door. Once inside the apartment Fraser dropped his duffle bag and quickly scooped Ray into his arms. He surprised Ray with his sudden seduction. Fraser was kissing and licking his entire face lustily and hungrily.  


Ray gasped. "B-Ben? Yer being so Un-Mountie like! S-so savage! I love it so. . . ." 

But Fraser claimed his mouth again ravaging his lips.  


Ray gasped and breathed heavily trying to grab hold of the Mountie as Ben lowered him to the floor.  


Fraser was kissing his chest hungrily, licking and sucking hard on his chest.  


Ray was deliriously happy and rock hard as Fraser pressed himself between his legs. "O-h-h-h-h-h-h, B-Ben? The bed is over. . . ."

Fraser captured Ray's mouth with his again and cut off his words.  


Ray raised his torso up to meet Fraser's hand as he started to fondle him through his denims.  


"Aw-w-w-w-w-w God! You're so . . . "  


Fraser kept cutting him off with passionate kisses. Then he finally moved his mouth away and gasped as he spoke into Ray's mouth. "I missed you, Ray."  


Ray was panting and responded. "I-I couldn't tell, Ben . . . yer only stating the obvious. I was trying to tell you that I bought us a new bed, Ben. Do ya wanna go and christen the bed I got fer us?"  


Fraser shifted his weight off Ray and started to get up. "You bought us a bed, Ray? That's great! Can I see it?" Fraser got up then offered Ray his hand.  


"Ya can see it and we can use it! Come on, let's go! Take yer jacket off, Ben."  


Fraser started removing his tunic and followed Ray to the bedroom.  


Ray clicked the light on and remarked. "Ta-da!"  


Fraser placed his jacket on a chair and smiled. "Very, very nice, Ray! Are those . . . " He went over and touched the soft sheets? "Silk sheets, Ray? Are these silk sheets?"  


Ray smiled. "Course! Only the best for my babe! Have you ever made love on silk sheets before, Ben?"  


Fraser smiled and sat down to run his hand across them. "No . . . they feel really great, 

Ray."  


Ray walked over to him giving him a seductive grin and a blink. "Well, take yer clothes off and get between the sheets, we're in for a treat."  


Fraser grinned and started pulling off his suspenders.  


Ray knelt in front of him and helped him unbutton his shirt.  


Fraser lovingly stared at Ray's gleaming baby blues as Ray undressed him. He removed Fraser's shirt gently off his shoulders and dug his teeth lovingly into that creamy colored shoulder. Ray then ran his hungry tongue up his neck to his ear.  


Fraser closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a shudder ran throughout his body. Ray's warm, wet tongue singed his skin setting his cock on fire.  


Ray was nipping at his earlobe taking it between his teeth then eagerly sucking on the tip. And while seducing his ear, Ray worked his hand into Fraser's pants and grabbed hold of his hard erection.  


Fraser gasped when Ray's fingers gripped his cock and he embraced Ray, flipping and mounting him just as quickly. 

Ray barely had a chance to pull his hand out when his head hit the pillow. Fraser's sudden overwhelming passion caught Ray by surprise as his shy, reserved Mountie was all sex and games today. "Ben. This is so unlike you and I do like . . ."  


Fraser gave him a seductive smile and covered Ray's mouth with his own. "I missed you so very much, Ray, every part of you! Every inch of you! I want you! I  
want you now!"  


Ray was delightfully shocked and he really did love his Mountie in heat, especially in heat for him. It was just too unbelievable that this man could want him so badly. He knew he wanted Ben badly, but then it was understandable that he was the horny bastard in this relationship.  


Fraser was sucking on his chest now and licking his way down inch after inch. Torturing him wonderfully second after second. Ray hurried to undo his zipper and button fighting frantically with the belt till he unbuckled it and threw it on the floor. He couldn't wait any longer he wanted Fraser in the worst way. His cock felt as if it was going to explode if he didn't hurry.  


Fraser pushed his hands away and unzipped the pants himself. 

Ray leaned his head up to see what Fraser was going to do next and saw that wonderful mouth swallow him in one move. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h Lord, Ben! A-w-w-w-w God, you're so fucking good when you do. . . .O-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!"  


Fraser was aggressively ravishing his cock, pushing it deeper into him. Greedily licking and sucking Ray.  


"Aw-w-w-w-w! Damn, Fraser! I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna. . . .No, no not yet! Make it last, Kowalski! Make it. . . .AW-W--W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-N-N-N-N--n-n-n-n-n-n" 

And in sixty seconds flat Ray shot out his hot milky juices into Fraser's ravenous mouth. 

Ray's body shuddered over and over as his cream gushed out of him and into Fraser. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h God Ben, that was too quick! Yer so-o-o-o-o go-o-o-o-od! Aw-w man! This is fantastic! Ma-a-a-an! I wanna do this all night and da-a-a-a-a-ay!"  


Fraser moved up and stared at Ray's beautiful blue eyes and smiled."I love you, Ray." 

Ray embraced him and kissed his lips. "I love you so very much too, Ben. I'm so happy that yer back to stay with me." Ray flipped Fraser onto his back and quickly sealed his lips to Fraser's.  
*****************************************************  


Brock hurried over to Ray's desk. "Come on, Ray, lets go!"  


"And where are we headed, Brock?" I got a lotta work ta do." Ray shook his head at his partner as he picked up another file.  


"But this part of our job, Ray, come on, it's very important! Where's Red? Too sore to be with us this morning? You fucked that tight, little Canadian ass all night didn't you 

Ray?"  


"Shut the fuck up, Brock." Ray mumbled angrily with his remarks already.  


"Okay! My bad! My bad! I'll leave the Royal Canadian Ass alone! Just come with me, I need you to go with me!" He pleaded with Ray.  


"No." Ray commented.  


Brock sat down on Ray's desk and pouted. "Ra-a-ay! Ray, you have to come with me. I need to show you something! How can I prove to you about the Bulto if you won't come? Look, do I have to kiss your yellowed carcass ass so you can follow me around like the Royal Pointer does?"  


Ray glared at him. "Look, Brock! I already told ya to leave Fraser  
out of this, and I mean it."  


Brock glared back at him. "No! I will not leave him out of this! In fact I'm going to go pick him up instead and take him with me since you won't go! At least I can prove the ghost exists to one of you!"  


"Brock, don't fuck with me. I'm warning you ta stay away from him!" Ray threatened his partner angrily while glaring at him.  


"Oh calm your yellow belly down, Ray! Anyway, I need you and not him . . . Yet! Are you coming or not? I promise to give you a blow job, sweetheart!" Brock cooed at Ray then ran his fingers through Ray's spiky blond hair.  


Ray instinctively pulled his head away and then looked up to see Tanya staring at them.  


"Oh Good lord, Brock! I should hope not!" Tanya squeaked as she stood behind them. 

Brock heard her voice and quickly turned around to face her. Then he growled at her. "And why not, Miss Radar stuck up her ass here reporting for Eyewitness news? I happen to give great blow jobs! Well at least now you know why Ray dumped your rat-infested snatch, Tanya. Cause he's in love with me, he always has been! I just blo-o-o-o-ow his mind away! Don't I Ray?" 

Brock turned to look at Ray and grinned. " Aren't I damn fucking good with my mouth? My vanilla cream stuffed twinkie? Doesn't your papa just blow that big hoggy with his luscious lips, sweetheart? I just take that bloated red-tipped cock straight down my throat and suck on it till he begs his papa for mercy, lords! Then I handcuff him to our bed and I fuck that tight little puckered ass-kisser till he sings praises to my name. Ah man, Tanya, but you oughta hear Ray scream out my name! Brock! Brock do it faster! Sounds like a fucking symphony to me! My Ray always feels so damn good going in and out! Don't you, my honey bloated sugar bee?" Brock reached over and wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and kissed him.  


Ray sat in his chair totally shocked and tried to push Brock off him.  


Tanya ran out of the room horrified and sick making a beeline to the bathroom.  


Brock cracked up laughing and Ray glared at him. "Would you get your fucking piss-lips off me? Why'd ya tell her that, Brock? She's gonna believe you!"  


"So? Who gives a fuck? She'll leave you alone now . . . Ray, are you coming or not, you know you owe me now?"  


Ray stood up. "I don't care if she believes you or not, I'm scared she'll tell my mum! And why do I owe you? Fer telling Tanya that I'm your lover? . . . .. . Damn! You're so screwed up, Brock! How did you make Detective anyway? . . . . . Come on, Brock."  


"All right! Now you're talking, Ray! Hey Ray. . . . Think I can watch you and Red fuck tonight? You owe me, Ray."  


Ray glared at him as they headed down the precinct corridor. "I don't owe you that big, 

Brock."  


"Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying!" Brock smiled as he followed Ray.  


Welsh came up behind them. "Detectives? Have both of you already started the investigation on the Mercers place?"  


Ray nodded and Brock remarked. "We're headed to the place, Sir! We're all over it like the yeast infection is all over Tanya's ugly snatch!"  


Welsh looked at Brock. "Pardon me?"  


Brock pursed his lips and muttered. "We're headed to the place, Sir. Hurry, Ray!"  
**********************************************************  
Fraser entered the 27th and headed for Ray's desk.  


Tanya intercepted him. "They're not here, Constable Fraser. They left some time ago."

"Well Good morning, Ms. Teeny, did they mention their destination?"  


Tanya nodded. "To Brock's mom's house . . . Constable Fraser . . . um, I hope you don't mind me asking but did you know your ex-partner was gay?"  


Fraser's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Excuse me? Did he tell you that?"  


"Well actually . yes he did. He and Brock are having an affair. They just told me earlier."  


Fraser was stunned by her revelation. "D-Did you understand correctly Ms. Teeny?"  


She nodded her head vigorously. "I caught them kissing and well. . . .you know I-I was engaged to Ray and now I know why he left me. He. . . . Uh . . .he left me for Brock."  


Fraser adjusted his Stetson, cleared his throat and remarked. "Kissing!? . . . I see. Ah . . . allow me to go and . . . locate them and I'll . . . Would you pardon me?"  


She noticed that Fraser practically stormed out of the precinct.  
****************************************************************  
"Okay, Ray, just follow me and don't say a word! You'll ruin the plan if you talk! Okay? Promise? You promise me?" Brock asked anxiously. 

Ray glared at him as they sat in his GTO in front of Brock's mom's house. "I don't like the sound of this, Brock. Is your sister here? Cause if she is, I'm not going in!"  


Brock gasped. "Hell no! If she were here, I wouldn't go in either! Come on, Ray." 

Ray followed him inside the huge mansion, which belonged to Brock's parents. They found Brock's father in the study. "Ah! There you are, Dad! Dad, I need to ask you a huge favor! This is Ray, and he's my partner, Dad. Ray this is my dad, and we just call him Dad."  


They exchanged handshakes. Ray noticed that Brock was a miniature replica of his father. "Hello Sir, Detective Raymond Kowalski."  


"How are you, Detective Kowalski . . . Brian Tandy."  


Brock impatiently commented. "Okay, so much for the 'how are you's. Dad, I need  
five thousand dollars. Cause Ray's car needs a. . . . uh. . . . a, transmission. He's got one of those, uh, fancy GTO's with parts that are really rare to find anywhere and they got to be special ordered. . . . from uh . . . New Zealand."  


Ray was stunned and quickly stepped forward to object, but Brock gave him a "you better keep your trap shut" stare.  


Brian stared at his son for a second then pulled out his wallet. "Brock, are you telling me the truth? . . . . I only have two thousand in the house and . . . "  


"Well, then give me a check. I can take it to the bank. Come on, Dad,  
it's very important! I have to do this for Ray!"  


Ray stuck his hands into his pockets and looked away. He was contemplating on how he was going to kill Brock this time when they got out of here. Probably choke him with his bare hands.

Brian stared at his son, knowing better then to believe his deranged offspring. Brock was an expert at lying."Will you excuse us, Detective Kowalski? Come here, Brock."  


Ray stepped away from them and stood by the window.  


Brian put an arm across his son's shoulder and whispered. "Brock, what happened to your checking account? Your savings account?"  


Brock glared at his dad. "Thought you said you loved me? I don't want to touch them cause I am going to need them for my retirement. First you tell me to save then when I need your help you turn me away. Okay, I see how it is!"  


Brian knew Brock was going to go off the deep end now like he did with every tantrum.  


"Ok Dad, fine! I might as well tell you the whole truth! I didn't want to tell you but you forced me to! Here it is . . . Ray's my lover and I promised to take care of him. Now how am I gonna fix my honey's car if you won't help me?" Demanded Brock staring at his father with the most serious poker face, anyone could ever muster.  


This really stunned Ray and he quickly stepped forward. "Brock!"  


Brock interrupted. "No, Ray! He has to know! I told you we should've told him in the first place honey bee! Please Dad! I need the money! Stay out of this, Ray! I mean it, sweetheart! I know my father will understand that I'm in love with you. Maybe you need to step outside, sweetheart!" Brock gestured for Ray to leave.  


Ray shook his head, there was no way he was going to leave until he found out what the hell his partner was doing.  


Mr. Tandy of course was shocked, but he was more embarrassed then anything else. He grabbed the check book and nervously sat down to write the check to his son.  


Brock snatched it out of his hand. "Thanks, Dad! I'll pay you back as soon as I get my raise! Come on, my little Gorilla Bee, let's go!" Brock grabbed hold of Ray's hand and started to drag him out.  


Ray glanced at Mr. Tandy on his way out, and he glanced back at him with the most disturbed look on his face. Ray couldn't tell if he was shocked about them being lovers or that anyone could actually be in love with his demented son.  


Once in the foyer Ray snapped at his partner. "Have you gone insane? Damn you, 

Brock! How could you tell yer father we were lovers? Why did you lie to yer dad? 

When we get outside, I'm gonna wring yer . . . "  


"Shut up, Ray. Mom! Mom! Wait up! . . . Mom, you remember Ray? Okay, here's the deal, we need your help, Mom. Ray and I got engaged last week, and I don't have enough money to get his ring out of the pawn shop. I'm only a little short 'bout um . . . Maybe five thousand dollars would do, Please?"  


She was shocked and glanced at Ray, who stood with his hands in his pockets looking totally embarrassed. 

"D-Did you talk to your father, Brock? Does he know?"  


Brock wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Of course not! He would kill me! That's why I'm asking you for the money, you know how fathers are. Come on, Mom, my sweet Gorilla Bee means so much to me! I'm just so in love with him. You need to help me! . . . . .What? Don't you believe me? . . . . . Okay . . . Let me put it to you this way, his dad promised to castrate me if I don't put a ring on his finger by today! He said since we already had, . . . you know . . . consummated our relationship. . . .Sex to you, Mom. . . . It's either a ring or marry him . . . Come on, Mom, I'm your only baby boy and I don't wanna loose my jewels! Please, Mom."  


She stared at him horrified and looked toward Ray.  


Ray just wanted to incinerate him and but instead he looked away.  


"Look! Are you gonna help me or not?" Snapped Brock waiting impatiently.  


She shook her head and stared at him trying to understand what was really going on. She knew her son had a tendency to stretch the truth a bit.  


Brock was shocked that she had turned him down. Because his mother never would turn him down. 

"Y-You're not going to help me?" 

Again she shook her head because she was just too shocked to speak after just being told by her son that he was dating Detective Kowalski.  


Ray couldn't handle the shocked look on her face in fact he couldn't handle the whole charade and stepped forward to correct Brock. But Brock was quick and cut him off again.  


"OH MY GOD! My own mother doesn't want to help me! If you don't help me then I am going cry mother! It's your choice!" Brock threatened.  


Ray was horrified at the extremes his partner would go. He covered his face not knowing what to do or say.  


Brock's mother was still in shock and stared at both of them.  


Brock became impatient and realized the puffer face wasn't going to work so he turned away. He had one more trick up his sleeve "Fine, you don't want to help me then I'll go visit Nana! She'll . . . "  


"NO! No, Brock! You leave your grandmother out of this! . . . .Brian!"  


Brock jumped up quickly. "Sh-h-h-h-h-h! My bad! Mom! Don't call dad! I was only going to ask her for a couple of thousands!"   


"No, young man! You stay away from your grandmother. The doctor already warned you!"  


Brock snapped at her. "There you go again, dragging up the past! . . . . .How was I supposed to know she was terrified of snakes?! It was supposed to be a joke! She survived . . . and the heart attack didn't kill her did it?"  


Ray's mouth dropped opened and he glared at his demented partner.  


Mrs. Tandy angrily grabbed her purse and her check book. She wrote out the check. "Brock Tandy! You stay away from your grandma! I mean it, Brock! I'll have your father cut up your credit cards!"  


Brock quickly grabbed the check from her hand and pleaded. "Oh! No! No! Please leave my plastic alone! Cut my dick off if you have to but not my plastic! . .. . .You're such a mean mother! Why are you so mean to me?! I love Nana and I would never hurt her! See what I told you, Ray? They don't even like me in this house! This is the kind of mother-in-law that you're gonna have, but no, you insisted we get together! All I can say is that you were warned Ray. Come on, I need you to drop me off."  
*************************************************************  
Ray glared at his partner as they buckled up. "Now, I know yer really looney! I didn't know how much till today, Brock. Did ya really give yer grandma a heart attack? Why are you doing this? People are actually gonna believe we're dating no matter how demented you are!"  


Brock put the checks away in his wallet and looked at Ray. "For your information, I love my grandmother and no, I did not give her a heart attack! She suffers from anxiety attacks and I am not to blame for those, Ray. It's just that it excites her too much to see Liz and me so my parents make us to stay away from her. Drop me off at the precinct and pick me up after lunch. I have to get something and I need your help."  


"Why?" Ray questioned him not sure he wanted to continue to help his partner.  


"Just come with me!" Added Brock just as frustrated as Ray was.  


"Are we going to see yer sister? Cause I'm not going if we are, Brock. She wants to de-gut me!" Shuddered Ray terrified at the thought of being mutilated.  


"Is that all she wants to do to you? She wants to peel the skin off me piece by piece, then dip me in lemon juice, then salt me up an saute my balls in a vinegar sauce and . . ."

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Ray winced, feeling queasy listening to his tale of horrors. 

He quickly reached for his balls to make sure they were safe.  


Brock added. "Ray, make sure you bring your gun and bring Red also. We're gonna to need him."  


Ray glared at him and dropped him off at the precinct, then headed to his parent's house to meet with Fraser. His mom had invited them for lunch.  
********************************************************

Mr. Kowalski opened the door and immediately recognized the red serge jacket and Stetson.  


"Good morning, Mr. Kowalski, and how are you today, Sir? Is Ray here? I was supposed to meet him here."  


Damien let Fraser in. "Uh . . . welcome back, Constable Fraser. Stanley isn't here yet, he uh. . . . But you can come in and wait for him in the living room if you care to. Barbara uh, . . . ran to the store and should be back shortly."  


"Well then, thank you kindly, sir, I think I will wait for them if you don't mind. May I use your bathroom please?"  


"Of course, it's uh . . . right this way."  
********************************************************  
Barbara hurried into the kitchen and upon hearing the front door rushed up front to see if Stanley had arrived.  


Ray walked in and saw his mom coming down the hallway. "Hey mom . . . Has Fraser arrived yet?"  


Fraser heard them while he was in the bathroom just across from them.  


"No, Stanley, and I need to have a word with you, son." She seemed anxious and angry.  


"What's wrong, Mom?" Ray asked her concerned by the tone of her voice .  


"Stanley . . . You know I would never interfere in your life because what you do is your personal business, son. But I just heard the most distressing news . . . I just heard someone tell me that you are involved with your partner, Detective Tandy. That both of you are having an affair Stanley!? . . . . . I thought you were involved with Constable Fraser!"  


Fraser's ears immediately perked up. *** _So it is true! *_** __  


Ray was shocked. "Where did you hear that?! Aw God! Don't you tell me? Brock told ya that!"  


Fraser came out of the bathroom and gave Ray a disapproving look.  


Ray was happy to see him. "Ben! I didn't know you were here!" He reached over and hugged him but noticed Fraser stiffened in his arms. "Ben? You okay?"  


Barbara greeted him and couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes at her son's behavior.  


Ray stared at Fraser's tight lipped expression and knew something was definitely wrong. He grabbed Fraser's hand. "Come on, Ben, let's talk." Ray dragged him into the living room. "Okay, this problem of yours, spit it out. Yer pissed at me and I wanna know why. What did I do?"  


Fraser gave him an icy stare that could freeze one's eyeballs out of their sockets if you stared at them too long. Then Fraser pursed his lips and commented. "Well. . . . I-It's really nothing that needs mentioning, Ray."  


Ray couldn't believe Fraser was lying to him. It angered him that Fraser couldn't be open with him. Then he yelled. "Bull shit! I know ya, Ben, and yer pissed with something you think I did or said! Now what did I do? What did you hear from . . . Ah Shit! I bet you heard I was sleeping with Brock didn't cha! Didn't cha, Ben?"  


Fraser's lips tightened into a thin line and he could only stare at Ray. He had not wanted to insinuate that he didn't trust Ray but he was jealous.  


Ray glared at him angrily and yelled. "Damn it, Ben! That's all bull shit! Brock and I have never slept with each other! Why the fuck would I do that Ben? Can't ya trust me? If I told you, I didn't . . . "  


"Ray! Ray, please lower your voice!" Fraser interrupted as Ray yelled at him.  


"Why! Why should I if you don't believe what I say, Ben? You think I waited for ya ta leave, and I just happened ta jump right smack into the sack with 'im?"  


"No, Ray I . . . "  


"You think I'm a fucking cheating bastard who's so hard up, Ben?" Yelled Ray totally upset with him.  


Damien stepped in and cleared his throat. "Ahem, Stanley? Your mother . . . Are you two going to eat?"  


Ray was too angry and Fraser was too embarrassed to reply as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Ray then lowered his voice. "We'll be a minute, Dad. . . .Fraser and I . . . Ben and I are having a. . . . discussion. Be right there."  


"Okay, but . . . Uh, try to hurry." He left quickly.  


Ray started again more calmly now. "Ben, Ben, I haven't slept with Brock. He's my friend, my partner. . . . Yer the one I'm in love with, Ben ya should know that by now . . . God Ben, I'm telling ya the truth. Don't go believing all this bull shit about me and him. There's nothing going on between us."  


Fraser's eyes softened as he stared at Ray. He felt ashamed now and looked at his boots as he licked his lips. "Y- you didn't kiss him?"  


Ray denied it immediately. "NO! I would never kiss. . . .Oh! OH! The idiot kissed me like he kissed you at the airport, Ben. Some stupid kinda kiss ta scare Tanya off, Ben. Honest, that's all it was!"  


Fraser felt remorse now as he stared at his boots and didn't move or talk.  


Ray stepped forward and embraced him, knowing Fraser regretted the unspoken accusations.  


Fraser embraced him back and did indeed felt ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Ray. I should have known better. I know that you would never deliberately hurt me. . . . Actually . . . to be quite honest. . . . I was jealous."  


Ray looked up into his blues then smiled and cupped Fraser's chin. "Well then, you flatter me. I'm glad ya care enough fer me ta get jealous. Now give me a wet one and I'll forgive ya."  


Fraser smiled and pressed his lips to Ray's.  


Ray snaked his arms around his neck and parted Fraser's lips with his tongue.  


Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and pressed his body into his.  


"M-m-m-m-m-m what do ya got in yer pocket, Ben? Ya brought me a present?" Ray whispered into his mouth.  


Fraser blushed, smiled and kissed him again.  


"Ahem! Uh Stanley? . . . . ."  


Fraser and Ray quickly disentangled themselves from each other and stepped away.  


Damien was blushing as he looked down at his shoes. "Stanley . . . Your mother. . . . 

Uh lunch is . . . getting cold."  


Ray replied rather shyly. "We uh . . . I uh. . . .lunch? Good! Good! Great! Let's go, Frasze." They headed to the dinning area.  


Ray caught his mother giving him those sad, disapproving stares and then he remarked. "Mom. . . .What ya heard, well it's not true. None of it is. I swear it ain't, right Ben?"  


She looked at Fraser and he nodded then she looked back at her son and smiled.  


Damien added. "So. . . . have both of you moved in together already?"  


"Damien." Barbara snapped at her husband.  


"I'm just asking them a simple question, Dear."  


Ray only smiled and continued eating his lunch.

***********************************************************  
"Would you care to explain this to me again, Ray? I don't understand what we are supposed to be doing?" Fraser questioned Ray as they drove to the precinct.  


Ray pulled up to the 27th and saw Brock carrying a large box in one hand and a bouquet of daises mixed with babies' breath. He was standing in the parking lot waiting for them. 

"I really dunno what Brock is gonna do, Ben. Brock has some kinda plan about taking us to go and see his Bulto ghost."  


Brock hopped into the back seat and placed the box beside him. "Thank God you brought Red along. Now, did you bring your gun, Ray?"  


Ray glanced toward his shoulder holster. "She always comes with me, Brock. Why? What's in the box and where we going? And what cemetery did you dig those flowers up from, Brock?" 

Brock arranged the flowers on the box. " The same cemetery I got yours from, Ray. . . . Turn here. . . . We're going to my sister's apartment and . . . "  


"Hell no, we're not!" Ray pulled the car over and parked. "Have ya come totally unhinged, Brock Tandy?! The lady wants to kill us both! She said she never wants to see us again!"  


Brock growled at him. "That's not what she said, she said 'I don't ever want to see you both again for as long as I live!" But since I put her in the obituaries last week, she's considered legally dead now, and we're heading over to her house, Ray. I'm gonna make peace with her. I bought her a gift! Go on and head on over there. She's the only proof I got to give you!"  


Ray shook his head vigorously. "Are you totally wacked? I'm not gonna go over there, Brock. And I surely as hell am not going if you put her in the obit's section! Besides, I already told ya that I believe ya!"  


Brock was pissed. "Raymond Kowalski Fraser! You better get your ass to her house and quit being such a puss-hole! She's not gonna hurt you! That's why we brought Red along. She likes him! And that's why you have your gun in case she attacks us. Besides, I already told you that I bought her a peace offering."  


Ray proceeded back into the traffic and shook his head. He didn't like this idea at all. It stunk to high heaven. "Damn you, Brock, where the fuck do you get all these idea's from? I swear! You're totally demented!"  


Brock shook his head and replied. "No, I'm not. My Rice Krispies told me this morning that everything would be all right. I do what my Rice Krispies tell me to do Ray. Just don't listen to your Cheerios, cause they lie a lot. They're the one's who told me to switch the hair gel with the Nair."  


Ray pulled over again and came to a sudden halt. He whipped his head around and glared at his demented partner. Then he yelled. "YOU SWITCHED THE CANS DELIBERATELY, BROCK TANDY!" Ray was consumed by anger.  


"No! No, My bad! My bad! I didn't! I swear I didn't, Ray! Chill, man! It was a real-honest-to-goodness-mistake! I would never do something like that to my sweet,wonderful, adorable, beautiful sister! I swear on my grandma's grave Ray!"  


Fraser watched as both of them argued back and forth.  


Ray sat back extremely upset and took off again to head to Liz's apartment. It was taking every ounce of energy not to turn around and dismember his partner.  
***********************************************

Once there, Brock pulled the box out of the car and waited for the other two to follow him. "Now listen, Ray, this is how we'll do it. Red will goup front to cover our ass and stop her from charging at us."  


Ray made a U-turn and Fraser watched as he walked away.  


"Ray! Ray! Wait! My bad! Come on, Ray! I just said it wrong!" Brock ran after him and stopped in front of him. "Ray, you know she's not gonna charge at us, I was only kidding! Anyway, Red will go first and if she starts to growl at us, he can trip her and you shoot her in the knee caps. This way it gives us three enough time to run off like sissy girls! See! All perfectly planned!"  


Ray felt his eyes smouldering with anger and now he lost it. Now he yelled at Brock. "First ya let Tanya believe that we're fucking lovers and then she goes and tells my mum! My mum Brock! Then ya tell your parents that we're lovers! And they believed you! Then ya lie to me about haunted houses and ya bring me here . . . "  


Brock screamed back at him. "Well it's your fucking fault that you don't believe me, so how am I supposed to give you proof? I bring you here to give you proof, but you're too damn chicken of my sissy sister, Ray! My fucking wimpy ass sister that Red could knock over with one finger!"

Fraser stood beside them as they argued.  


Ray bit at his lower lip, stepped closer to Brock and yelled again. "I'm not scared of your fucking sister! It's you I'm scared of! You've lost all yer fucking marbles! I ought to just wring yer . . . "  


Fraser came up between them and placed his hands on Ray's chest to hold him back. "Ray! Ray. Calm down, Ray."  


Brock yelled at Ray. "And who are you to tell me about fucking missing marbles, Raymond Kowalski Fraser? You don't even own any . . . "  


Ray pushed Fraser away and grabbed Brock's shirt and yelled. "Don't be using Fraser's name like that or so help me I'm gonna . . . "  


Brock grabbed him back and again Fraser yanked them apart. 

"Please! Ray . . . calm down. Detective Tandy, this will not solve anything!"  


They both moved away from each other.  


Brock snapped at Ray. "Are you coming or not, Ray?! Don't you wanna hear the fucking truth?"  


Ray glared at his idiot partner and shrugged. "The truth? Ha! You couldn't tell the truth if yer life depended on it, Brock! Ah shit! Let's get this over with!"  


Brock walked over and rang the doorbell immediately hiding behind Fraser.  


Ray watched as he pulled a long coat out of the box, held the flowers in one hand and held the coat up behind Fraser.  


Liz opened the door, her eyes zooming immediately past Fraser to her brother and screeched. "AW-W-W-W-W-W!"  


Brock quickly covered his face with the coat and dropped the flowers because his hands were shaking. He yelled. "Wait! Wait! Ra-a-a-ay! Gun-n-n-n! Gun! Shoot her! Shoot her in her knee caps, Ray! She's gonna stampede us with her buffalo butt. . . ." But then Brock heard the silence and lowered the long mink coat to peek out. He noticed she was looking at the chocolate mink he was holding up. "Sis! Wait! I come in peace! Look! Look at what I bought for you! I went and pulled out all my savings and checking and I got this mink that you always wanted! And Ray bought you these flowers!"He reached for the flowers and cautiously handed them to her being careful not to get within reach.  


Ray glared at him as he lied so smoothly and beautifully. The lies just came so natural to him just like being honest came natural to Fraser. He alreadyhad a throbbing headache.  


Fraser raised an eyebrow at Ray wondering why Ray hadn't told him about this plan.  


Liz stared at the coat and then at Brock. "Y-You did? You went and bought me the coat I wanted for Christmas Brock?"  


Brock nodded his head vigorously. "I swear I did, Sis, cause I felt really bad about the hair thing I did to you. And that. . .that shit tied around your head looks great on you! That scarf shit really hides your bald spot's pretty good, Sis!"  


She screeched causing the three men to jump again.  


Ray kicked Brock in the ankle. "Can't ya be nice?"  


Brock handed her the coat and flowers then argued with Ray. "I was being nice! Didn't 

I just say that shit thing on her bald head looked nice? . . . .Anyway with this mink, Sis, it's gonna distract people and they will barely notice your bald spots! No one will even notice that your coat has more fur on it then your head does! I swear! They'll be too busy admiring your coat!"  


Ray glared at him and shook his head. The man did not have an ounce of brain in his entire head. He probably never even owned a brain at all.  


Brock continued. "Look, and I also got you this special brush! Check it out, Sis, it's specially designed to brush your teeth plus those little strands of hair you have left on your head! Two for one!"  


Now Ray wanted to kill him. The damn idiot was pushing his luck and begging to get them killed or at least seriously maimed.  


Fraser cut in. "Good afternoon, Ms. Tandy."  


She unclenched her teeth and fist then finally looked toward Fraser and smiled totally embarrassed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Hello Constable Fraser, I'm sorry you have to see me this way. It's my retarded brother's fault for me looking this way. The idiot spawn from hell just can't help himself. Okay, Brock, I'll accept your peace offering. 

Now go away."  


Brock stalled then carefully approached her. "Sis. . . .Sis, I need to ask you a favor."  


"Ah-ha! I knew this was too good to be true! I just knew it, Brock Tandy!"  


Brock quickly interjected. "But it's not for me! It's for Red! And it's nothing big, Sis, I swear it ain't! All I want you to do is tell my soon-to-be-ex-partner Ms. Fraser about the Mercers place. It seems Ray doesn't believe me about . . . about the Bulto we saw. Come on, Sis. . . . And I promise not to tell them about the time you went to the prom and you and your boyfriend . . . "  


"AW-w-w-ww! Shut up, Brock!" She screeched causing all three to jump once again.  


Ray had become terrified of her screeching. He knew he was going to need some Valium soon if he was to remain Brock's partner. Right now he needed one the size of a plate.  


Brock reached over and covered her mouth. "My bad! My bad! Plea-s-s-s-se! No more screaming! We've already shit in our pants even fucking times, Liz! Now are you gonna. . . .Shit! Fucking, psycho bitch! . . . . You bit me! Damn you, Liz! . . . . Lizabeth, are you gonna let us in or not? Now I'm gonna have to get a rabies shot on top of all the problems I already have with Mr. and Ms. Fraser-Kowalski here!" Brock was wiping his hand on his jeans.  


Liz stared at them as she stroked her coat, then showed them into the apartment. They followed her in and all three of them sat on the couch as she sat across from them. What do you want, Brock?"  


"I want you to tell Ray about the Mercers place. He doesn't believe in ghosts."

Fraser commented. "It's a funny thing that you should mention ghosts, Detective Brock. In the Inuit tribe there was. . . ."  


Brock cut in. "Red, do you believe in ghosts?"  


"Well, yes, of course I do, Detective Tandy . . . well not the kind . . ."  


"Good! See, Ray! If you sucked him harder then you'd get some of his brains into you, and you'd be a lot smarter! We wouldn't have to be here!"  


Fraser blushed and Ray socked him in the arm. "Brock! So help me I'm gonna take my gun . . . "  


"And what? Shove it up my ass, Ray? Besides, I would probably like it anyway! Now will you both shut up and just listen!"  


"We're sorry, Ms. Tandy, please proceed." Added Fraser.  


Liz nodded. "Ok . . . That place was already haunted long before we came around, Ray. What happened was that a murder/suicide took place in the house a long time ago. So many years back. Anyway, a man killed his wife, their kids and then himself. The man was believed to be a sexual deviant with a neurotic problem. He went berserk one day and killed them all including himself."  


Ray nodded and added. " Ok Liz that I can understand but how does the ghost fit in? And a headless one at that!"  


Liz looked toward Brock. "You told them about his head?"  


"Well it's true, Liz! Tell him! Come on, Liz, tell him everything!"  


Liz turned toward Ray. "Ray, the man was found decapitated. Someone chopped his head off and no one had any clues. There was an investigation but it didn't turn up a head."  


"Oh I see, a ghost, right? Am I right in assuming this Liz? He came back looking for his head, right?" Added Ray totally upset with these superstitions.  


Brock became angry. "Fine! Don't believe me! Just get your scaly ass into the place again and see if it doesn't enter your scrawny, skinny ass, Ray. It's what they call a. . . . a. . . . a concubine!"  


Fraser eyed Brock and then replied. "A concubine, Detective Tandy? Are you referring to a Biblical term? A concubine is a. . . . well, shall we say a wife or even mistress dating back into the biblical times when . . ."  


Brock was pissed. "I knew that, Red, what I meant was a succubus!"

Fraser nodded. "Ah-h-h-h-h! I see. A Succubus. Theory has it that they destroy  
their victims by seducing them into lovemaking and then killing them. They use sex to cunningly lure their prey into their . . . "  


"Red! Stop it! I know what it does! I tangled with this creature before! That's how I got this long scar on my neck when it tried to decapitate me! It lures you into its domain by seducing you, then it rapes you before it enters your body and eliminates you when it's through! Sort of like something Ray's ex-wife would do." Brock barked totally irritated by all of them.  


They all glared at him then let Liz continue. "There have been several documented cases of people fleeing the house after seeing this headless Bulto, Ray. Over the years people have bought the house then totally abandoned it after only a few days of moving in. Brock and I . . . well we. . . .We had the misfortune of running into it once. We both saw this demon, Ray, and we saw this apparition in broad daylight . . . Believe it or not Ray, but it was headless."  


Brock stared at Ray and looked at her. "Thank you, Sis."  


"You're welcome, Brock, and thanks for the coat because you're not getting it back!"  


Brock turned to his partner again. "Now are you gonna say that I'm crazy?"  


Ray stared at Brock. "You are crazy."   


Brock snarled at him. "I'm not crazy! Now shut the fuck up, Ray, and listen to me! I'm not going back there! You wanna go find out the truth, fine! You wanna take Red with you! Fine! But not me! I'm not gonna go and be entered by any succubus or concubine or even your ex-wife! You got that? Evidence or not!"  


Ray glared at him and nodded. "Okay, Brock. I got it."  


Fraser remarked. "Detective Tandy, how did you get that long scar on your neck? Did it occur within the Mercers Place?"  


Brock glared at Fraser. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're very nosy, Red? I got it in the Viet Nam war."  


Liz threw him a small pillow. "You liar! Tell them the truth, you moron! He got it. . . ."  


"Liz! It ain't any of their fucking business and they didn't ask you. You already served

your purpose, you wench! Now let's go, Ray!"  


Ray leaned back into the couch. "Nah., I wanna hear how you got that scar, Brock, and don't tell me no succubus did it. You owe me Brock, and I wanna know."

Brock glared at his partner and did what he always did when he was cornered. He swore off a storm. "Damn you mother fucking son-of-a-bitch, whoring, two timing. . . ."  


"Cow-Tipping!" Liz cut in.  


Ray and Fraser both looked at her and Fraser replied. "Excuse me?"  


Brock was furious and got up to leave. "We're not gonna sit here and listen to her moronic, idiotic wooly-headed lies, Ray! She's a bigger liar then I am! Come on and let's make tracks already, guys!"  


But Liz hurried along. "He got the scar while he was cow tipping as a kid. And he was arrested for it."  


Now Fraser and Ray were curious and at a loss as to what she was talking about.  


Brock was furious and too upset to argue so he sat back down. "Well, you might as well tell them the whole damn fucking story, Ms. Buffalo butt-head, seeing that it's gonna make you feel fucking good!"  


Liz grinned wickedly, knowing it would make her feel great to get even with her brother. " Ray, I guess you've never heard of cow-tipping?"  


Ray shook his head and waited for the story.  


"Well okay . . . seems my retarded brother and his retarded friends  
were bored this one particular night and they had this crazy idea. Brock went out with his idiot friends to this ranch belonging to Mr. Wilson. They broke in to do some cow- tipping. Now listen to this, Ray. The damn idiots would sneak up on cows at night while they slept and then tip them over!"  


Ray stared at her incredulously and then cracked up laughing. "What? How the hell did they manage to trip a cow, Liz?"  


Brock was angry and growled. "We didn't trip the cows, you moron! We tipped them! When the cows slept they usually cross their legs, and we tipped them over belly-side up. Very simple, you moron!"  


Fraser stared at them totally baffled and replied. "Is this an American sport?"  


They all glared at him and Ray cracked up laughing again. Ray then asked. "How the hell you gonna tip a cow on its back, Brock? It practically weighs a ton!"  


Brock was upset. "You're such a moron, Ray, that's why it would take five or six of us to tip it over."  


Liz continued. "Hold on, Ray, but you haven't heard the best part yet! Seems my idiot brother was drunk and was tipping the wrong end, while his buddies were at the opposite end and managed to tip the cow on him. He got sliced up by its hoof and then he was arrested for cow-tipping. You can read his police report . . . Cow tipping!"  


Brock got up angry. "That's not true, Liz! I was arrested for breaking into Mr. Wilson's ranch! Cow-tipping is only illegal in Texas! Are you all done going through my childhood episodes? Can we make tracks now, Ray?"  


Ray and Liz were both cracking up.  


Fraser was quite amused, and smiling he asked. "Cow-tipping is considered a crime in Texas, Detective Brock? Is that a fact?"  


Brock was furious with them and snapped. "Of course it is! And if it ain't, it oughta be cause it's a dangerous sport! Didn't I just say we need to get going here?"  


Liz quickly cut in. "Wait! Wait! Let me tell you about him and his friends when they went * **shrooming**!"  


Brock consumed by anger got up and left. He hurried out to the GTO.  
***********************************************

As the three men buckled in, Ray glanced towards Brock in the back seat. "Mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o," smiled Ray and he cracked up laughing.  


Brock shot the finger at him. "Suck on this, Ray! That's not even funny!"  
*************************************************************.  
Fraser turned to look at Brock. "Honestly, Detective Tandy, it will be quite all right if we all enter the Mercers place together."  


Brock leaned his butt against the GTO. "I'm not going in, Red. I already said I wasn't and you can't make me!"  


Ray glared at him. "But it's our job to get in there and investigate for any stolen property, Brock. I was told by the neighbors that the perp. we were chasing practically lives here. Will you come on?! It's broad daylight for heaven's sakes, you and I got guns and we even got Fraser with us. We can throw him on the ghost and use him as a chemical weapon like ya said before, Brock!"  


Brock glared at him and was not amused.  


Fraser gave Ray a puzzled look. "Use me to do what, Ray?"  


Brock was reluctant and stepped closer to them. "Look, I see any shit and I'm gonna shoot every damn mother-fucking ghosts I see, then I'm gonna run and scream like a sissy girl! I'm gonna make tracks outta there so fast that you're gonna see flames on my shoes! I see or hear any shit, Ray and I'm outta there! I ain't joking! Let's go!" Brock followed behind Fraser.  


The three walked into the house. Ray and Brock had already pulled their out guns once they entered.  


The place was dark inside and very dusty. There was barely enough light coming in from the outside. There was a strong mildewed musty smell as if it had rained inside the place for years. It was extremely quiet and still. The place was still partially furnished, some pieces covered with white sheets. The walls were smeared with water stains and were adorned with old worn pictures.  


Fraser was examining the photos when they heard a scream followed by a piercing wail.  


Ray saw something whoosh past by him out the front door and out the back way at the same time. "Fra-ser!" Ray yelled pointing his gun behind him.  


Fraser quickly ran over to Ray. "Is everything okay, Ray?"  


There was another wail causing Ray's skin to crawl and the hair on the back of his neck to stand up on its ends. Ray was horrified when Fraser took off and bounced up the stairway taking two steps at a time. "Fra-ser! No-o-o-o-o! Wa-a-a-a-ait! Where the hell is Brock? Fra-ser!" Ray looked outside and saw Brock standing across the street holding onto his chest and panting for air. It would have been comical if Ray hadn't been so frightened. "The chicken shit ran out! I better go find Fraser." Ray ran up the steps looking for Fraser. "Fra-ser! Fra-a-a-a-aser, where are ya-a-a-a-a-a?"  


Brock heard Ray calling for Fraser and became pissed because he knew he had to go back in. He hesitated for a split second and ran in with gun in hand. "Ra-a-a-a-a-ay! Ra-a-a-a-a-ay! Where are you-u-u-u-u-u? Talk to me-e-e-e-e! Tell me something, please!" Brock screamed running up the stairs looking for Ray. He felt more and more paranoid with each step he took.  


Ray ran out of a room and ran smack into Brock who was running up the hallway. Both bounced off each other and landed on their butts. "O-opmf!"  


Brock gasped as his head hit the wall. Ray hit the opposite wall.  


Ray sat up quickly. "Ya okay, Brock?"  


Brock was massaging his head and was about to reply, when they heard the wail again. He jumped up quickly and pointed the gun at Fraser who stood in the hallway holding something that look like a head.

Brock screamed. "Dam you! Drop the fucking thing!"  


Ray gasped and jumped up quickly. "NO! Put your fucking gun down you idiot! It's a baby! It's not your Bulto!"

That statement took a few seconds to register, and then Brock lowered his gun. "A-A baby? In here?" 

Fraser stepped forward with a round ball in his arms swathed in baby blankets. He smiled. "It's a baby. Someone must have abandoned him here."  


Brock nodded. "A baby? Okay fine, but let's go outside and discuss this! I'm not staying in here any longer than I have too!" Brock hurried downstairs and outside.

Ray and Fraser followed. They stood in front of the house with the baby.  


Ray corrected Fraser. "The baby was not abandoned. I heard someone run out the front and the back while we were in the house. Brock ran out the front. We spooked someone in there and they left the baby behind. How old do you think it is, Ben?"  


Fraser stared at the cute, fat bundle in his arms dressed in warm clothes and disposable diapers. "Well, he appears to be around six months old, Ray and he just consumed his dinner which is evident by the milk stains on his chin. The parent also took excellent care of him judging by the appearance of his clean clothes."  


Brock was edgy and nervous wanting to get away from the place. "Okay fine! We found a baby! Now what? Let's get the baby back to the precinct and see what they're gonna do about it. Let's just get out of here, Ray!"  


Ray had to agree with his partner. They had to get the baby back to the precinct. They returned to the car and Fraser sat in the back with the infant.  


Brock stared as Fraser played with the child. "Hey Ray, why don't you and Red adopt the baby? Red would make an excellent mother, all he has to do is grow tits to feed him. Oh-oh! Scratch that thought! His milk would probably poison the kid!"  


Ray glared at him as he drove off. "Will you shut up.?"  


"You know, Ray. You're gonna give me an inferior complex cause you're always yelling at me and telling me to shut up. Why don't you ever yell at Red? He isn't exactly a saint ya know! I mean, if the guy is sucking you every night then that doesn't make him a. . . "  
"

Brock! I mean it! Shut up!"  


"Okay! Okay! I'll shut up, Ray! You're such a cock sucking, chicken-hearted, wooly headed, porch monkey!"  


Ray glared at him and remarked. "And you are?"  


Brock smiled. "Me? I'm smart, brilliant, practically a genius! Handsome, rich, intelligent, brilliant... oh, I already said that one. Gosh Ray, if I was any brighter, my mom would call me sunny! . ."  


"Brock. Shut up!" Ray glanced to the back and noticed Fraser playing with the baby. He was smiling and Ray frowned.  
***********************************************************

"Fraser, I need to talk to ya, come on."  


Fraser glanced toward Ray as he handed the baby to the Child Protective Services worker at the 27th. He followed Ray down the hall. "Is something wrong, Ray?"  


Ray unlocked the car and they both got in. Ray didn't wait for Fraser to buckle in because he didn't want to give Brock the chance to follow them.  


"Ray? Ray, what is wrong? Where are we going?" Fraser asked Ray curious by his behavior.  
*******************************************************  
Ray had remained quiet until he cut into the traffic. Then he replied "We're headed to our haunted house. We need ta talk, Ben. About the baby. . . . Yer baby."  


Fraser was startled. "My baby?"  


Ray glanced at him. "Ben, I saw how you were playing with that kid and it got me ta thinking. . . . Ben, are you gonna want kids? I mean, we've talked about it but not really talked about it . . . know what I mean?"  


Fraser shook his head but said. "Ah! My baby . . . I see. And you, Ray? What about your baby?"  


Ray's cell phone rang and Ray grabbed it. "Yeah? . . . . . No, Brock I don't need ya fer now. . . . No! I hafta check. . . . I'm checking yer haunted house again for more evidence. Ya wanna come along? . . ..Didn't think so! Don't what? . . . .Why? What happened on the second floor and the third door down? . . . . . that's where they all got killed, huh? . . . And he lost his head, huh? That room, huh? . . . . Fine, we won't . . . No, we won't . . . I promise ya we won't go in. . . . Brock! Get off the line! . . . . I said we won't!" Ray clicked off the phone and put it down. "Where were we?"  


"Your baby, Ray."  


"Oh yeah. My baby." Ray kept on driving toward the Mercers place. "See the problem is that I don't want one, Ben. Honestly I don't. I'm kinda old and set in my ways now and also . . . Now that I got you. . . .Well, it would kinda cramp my style. But. . . . I'm not saying that I'm not willing ta compromise with ya if ya want one, Ben. Honestly! . . . I mean if ya want a woman to. . . . I mean if ya desire to father a.. . . . What I mean is. . . "  


Fraser reached over to caress his chin and smiled. "I love you, Ray . . . And I had given this a lot of thought while I was in Canada. . . . I thought about how much you love children and that I. . . . I would not interfere with your wishes to have children when we got together. As for myself . . . no Ray . . . I do not want children . . . It is very difficult to explain. Maybe because of my childhood being so. . . . .difficult. . . . Rough at times . . . even though I had wonderful grandparents. . . . No, Ray. You are the only person that matters to me in my life."  


Ray parked the car in front of the Mercers place, took a deep breath and smiled as he stared at Fraser. He then nodded. "OK! Greatness, we got that one kinda sorted out. Let's go in and see what we find, Ben. Now that we don't have Brock with us, the guy's such a nuisance."  


They both headed inside and again searched for stolen property. Eventually they made it to the second floor and peeked in the first bedroom. Ray stepped in and walked around. "Jesus Christ! This must've been one of the kid's bedrooms. Looks like nothing's been moved or even touched fer centuries, Ben."  


Fraser examined some pictures that still sat on a dusty chest by the bed. He took one and blew the dust off and studied the cute little four or five-year-old in the picture. "Ray? Didn't Ms. Tandy say other people have lived here after the murders? If so, then why are their belongings still here?" 

Ray stared at him. "I dunno Ben."  


Ray was checking the bathroom and the closet holding his revolver pointed up to the ceiling. "Nothing here, let's go to the next room Ben." 

Ray put his gun away.  


They proceeded to the next room and found it in much the same condition except that it had twin beds signifying two of the children had occupied this room.  


Fraser headed to the next room leaving Ray in the kids' room.  


Ray came out of the bathroom and noticed Fraser was gone. "Ben? . . .. . Ben? . . . .Ben, where'd ya go?" Ray stepped into the dark, musty, hallway and glanced both ways. He noticed that the door to the parent's bedroom was open, and approached it pulling his gun out again. "Ben? Ben, ya in there? Ben? Ben, answer me." Ray stopped at the doorway and saw the back of Fraser's red serge as he stood staring at something on the floor. "Jesus Christ! What is that on the walls, Ben?"  


Fraser turned to face him. "Ray! I didn't hear you come in. . . . That's blood, Ray. . . .Probably belonging to the kids' and the parents'. Look at this picture of the entire family, Ray. It's very interesting if you. . . ."  


"Ben. Let's get outta here. This place gives me the creeps! Come on! We'll call fer back up and let them sort this shit out. Ben? Ben!"

Fraser looked away and stared at him. "Oh! Sorry! Yes you're right, Ray . . . Ray, could you come here for a minute please?"  


Ray didn't want to go into the room because it freaked him. He still held onto his gun and stepped in hesitantly. "What, Ben? What do ya got there?"  


Fraser handed the picture to him. "Look at it and tell me if there is something familiar about the man's face."  


Ray took the picture, looked at it and couldn't see jack squat. For one, the room was dark, the picture was perhaps a hundred years old and it was mildewed and stained. He saw nothing in the picture but kept staring at it anyway.  


Then he felt Fraser kissing the back of his neck and he jumped. Quickly he turned around and saw Fraser smiling at him.  


Ray smiled back. "Jesus Christ, Ben! Ya spooked me! Fer a minute I thought. . . .Never mind! Let's just get outta. . . ."  


But Fraser snaked his arms around his waist and drew him into his body for a kiss. A long hot, wet, passionate kiss.  


Ray managed to pull his lips off Fraser's and tried to smile. "He-e-e-ey! . . . . . Ben. Hey it's okay ta kiss me but not here! First let's get out . . . "  


But Fraser tightened his embrace and plastered his mouth to Ray's again. The kiss went from great to intense then to painful within seconds.  


Ray was now struggling to get out of Fraser's embrace. Fraser was hurting him, he was devouring and kissing him like he had never kissed him before. Then he tasted something musty and coppery in his kiss and realized Fraser had bit him, drawing blood. Ray started pushing him away, but Fraser was holding onto him with a steel vise grip around his waist. 

Again he bit into Ray's lower lip making Ray yelp. 

Ray finally pushed himself away and spat the blood out on the floor. He then swiped the back of his hand across his mouth smearing the blood across his cheek. He angrily snapped at Fraser. "Are ya crazy? What the fuck are ya biting me fer? Let's get outta here, Ben." Ray glared at him as he wiped his mouth again and walked past him.  


Fraser snatched his wrist in a tight vise grip and yanked him back. "Come here, Ray . . . Thought you were into sex games! Why don't we have sex here?"  


Ray tried to pull away totally turned off by the way Fraser was manhandling him."Fraser, this isn't funny! There's no way I'm gonna have sex here! Look, Ben . . . Let's go to the apartment and we'll use our new bed and . . . "  


But Fraser slammed Ray into his body and pushed Ray's hands behind his back as Ray stared at him angrily. He was furious and as his baby blues bored into Fraser's angry blues. 

Then he snarled at him."Damn it, Fraser! This ain't funny at all! Let go of me!" Then Ray heard a "click click" and saw Fraser grin. 

The grin was evil and menacing, almost taunting him. 

Ray was furious when he realized Fraser had handcuffed his hands behind his back.  


"What's the matter, Ray? Don't you wanna play games?" Fraser laughed rather sarcastically and then he pushed Ray away.  


Ray stumbled and was totally disturbed with Fraser's games. He looked down noticing he had dropped his gun on the floor when Fraser had surprised him with the cuffs.  


Fraser followed his stare and shrugged. "We don't need your gun yet, pretty blond. All we need is you and your mouth. Now kneel."  


Ray was not about to do anything except get out of the cuffs and the hell out of this place.  


Fraser unexpectedly landed a right blow to his jaw which sent Ray crashing to the floor. Then he yanked off his Stetson sending it flying to the bed as he smiled. "Thank you kindly. . . . Ray . . . I did tell you to kneel."  


Ray was on his knees totally shocked staring up at Fraser as he unzipped his riding pants. He grabbed Ray's blond head and shoved him forward. He then heard Brock gasp.  


"Jesus Christ, are you two insane?! You're doing that in this place! For Pete's sake, Ray! You two wanna fuck, then go do it in your car!"  


Fraser was startled by Brock's voice and stepped away. 

Ray spitted out more blood and was pissed as he yelled. "We're not fucking, you moron! Something's wrong here!"  


Fraser reached down for the gun. Ray stared in horror as he picked it up.  


Brock barked at Ray. "Well of course something's wrong, vanilla top! Your Mountie's about to use your mouth for direct deposit, idiot! . . . . .Ray, for the love of Pete get up and let's get the fuck outta here! Go fuck somewhere safe like the 27th precinct! . . . Red?. . . . Re-e-e ed. . . . Red, put the gun down or you're gonna hurt yourself! Re-e-ed! . . . . Red, be a good boy and give the gun back to Ray now or else I'll have to smack your hand."  


Ray stared into Fraser's glazed eyes. Something just didn't make sense, in fact none of it made sense. He wanted to tell Brock to do something, but he didn't know what to tell him.  


Fraser studied the revolver and then looked up at Brock. "What?"  


Brock was holding his gun, he had been holding it since he came in. "I said put the gun down, Red. You know Ray doesn't like anyone playing with his gun. You might hurt yourself."  


Ray screamed at Brock. "Get in here and un-cuff me, Brock! Something's wrong!"  


Fraser looked at Brock, pointed the gun in his direction and shot right between Brock's legs. "You mean hurt, like this, Detective Tandy?"  


Brock ducked and hollered. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck?. . . . . You damned fucking cock-sucking, Canadian, red-bellied bastard!" Then he scurried behind the wall.  


Ray stared open-mouthed at Fraser who still held the gun. "Shit! What the fuck is going on here, Ben? What the fuck are ya doing!? Ya just shot at him!"  


Brock was swearing up a storm trying to make sense as to why Fraser was shooting at him. "I told you, Alpo for brains, you sperm filled blond head, son of a porch monkey! Didn't I warn you to stay out of the fucking room? But no-o-o-o! No! Brock's demented! Brock's an idiot! Brock's a liar . . . Wait a minute? I am a liar, scratch that one Ray." 

And another bullet whizzed by his head making Brock jump. "Shit! Shit so help me, 

Ray, if he doesn't quit shooting at me I'm gonna shoot his fucking balls off one at a time! He's nothing but a huge red target waiting for me to happen, Ray! I swear I'm gonna shoot him!"  


Ray looked toward Fraser. "NO! Don't do it Brock! HE-E-EY! Ben, un-cuff me babe . . . come on sweetheart un-cuff me and I'll do anything ya want. . . .Ben come on, sweetheart."  


Fraser stared at Ray then walked over and stood in front of him, but still held onto the gun. He fumbled with his zipper allowing Ray enough time to quickly roll onto his back and swing his feet up to land heavily into Fraser's crotch.  


Ray took a deep breath then kicked him hard enough to make it count."Sorry, babe!"  


Fraser grabbed his balls, stumbled backwards and dropped the gun. He went down on his knees moaning in pain.  


Ray kicked the gun away. "Brock! Brock!"  


Brock ran in and quickly pushed Fraser onto the floor and sat on him. "Ray! Ray, get up! Get your skinny ass up and help me sit on him! If he gets up, he's gonna kick my stinking ass! Come on, the man's obsessed!"  


Fraser threw Brock off him. 

Ray was up immediately and sat on top of Fraser. "Brock! Brock!"  


Brock jumped on him also.  


"Brock! What the fuck is going on!"  


"I told you! I warned you, turd Brain! The fucking Bulto is in here and Red's possessed! Let's just get him outta here! What were you two doing in here anyway?" Brock removed the cuffs from Ray's wrists as they both sat on Fraser. 

"We were searching the area for evidence and then he started looking at this picture and. . . ." Ray realized Fraser wasn't moving. They had probably knocked the wind out of him when they had both jumped on him. "Jesus Christ, get off 'im!"  


"Hell no! No way! I don't want him taking my head off and . . . "  


"Get off him, you idiot!" Ray pushed Brock off Fraser. "Fra-ser! Fra-ser talk ta me! Jesus! Call an ambulance, Brock!" Ray searched for Fraser's vitals and Brock was dialing for back up.  


Fraser moaned then looked up at Ray. "Oh-h-h-h What happened?"  


Brock dropped the phone and instinctively pulled his gun out aiming it at Fraser.  


Ray snapped. "Don't shoot him, Brock! So help me, you pierce any piece of him and I'll take ya apart limb by limb!"  


Brock was shitting bricks but had no intention of shooting anyone just yet. "What picture were you talking about anyway Ray? This place is as empty as your head!"   


Fraser felt the stabbing pain in his crotch and fell back on the floor moaning. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h What happened, Ray? Why is my. . . .What happened?"  


Brock still had the gun fixed on Fraser and snapped. "You ought to check if you still got a pecker! Ray bit something off inside your pants and spit it out when I came in!"  


Fraser looked at Ray and noticed the blood smeared around his mouth. He didn't remember biting or hitting Ray earlier and he quickly reached down into his  
pants.  


Ray smacked his hand. "No, I didn't! Brock, is the ambulance coming?" Ray looked around the room and Brock was right, the room was empty. There were no pictures, no blood on the floors or the walls, nothing but a few pieces of old furniture. "Shit! What the fuck is going on here Brock! There was blood and pictures and. . . . !"   


Brock snapped. "I told you this place is haunted! Shit! I didn't call the ambulance!. . . . Ray. . . . Ray, let's get the fuck out of here! I'll carry Red if I have too! He doesn't weigh more then I do!"  


Ray looked at Fraser's pale face and knew he must be in pain because he let him have it full blast with both boots. Ray brushed the chocolate brown hair off his forehead. "Oh God Ben! I hope I didn't break anything! I'm so sorry sweetheart."  


Brock dialed the phone as he growled at Ray. "Serves him right! He was gonna make a woman out of me Ray! Now you made him one instead! Now both of you can be husband and. . . ."  


"BROCK, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Screamed Ray furiously.  


"Okay! Okay! I'm dialing for Pete's sake! Brock, shut up, Brock, shut up! That's all I ever hear! Didn't they teach you anything else at the Police Academy? Didn't they?. . ."  


"BROCK, SHUT UP!"  


Brock did as he was told and dialed the phone. "God! You're making me nervous, Ray! M-m-m-m, now that's strange? I can't seem to get a dial tone."  


Ray helped Fraser sit up slowly. Fraser was obviously in a lot of pain as he gritted his teeth and moaned. Ray knew they had to get out of here. He still had this bad feeling in his gut and he needed to get the hell out this place. "Brock! Help me! Help me carry him downstairs!"  


Brock hurried over reaching under Fraser's right arm as Ray took the left. "No problem! Anything to get the hell out of Dodge City! Come on, Red, let's get you to the hospital and check to see if you still got a pecker left!"  


Fraser was oblivious to his surroundings at the moment because the pain was excruciating . It was even difficult for him to think straight right now. He wondered how he got hurt in the first place. Ray would tell him how it happened later.  


Ray and Brock managed to get Fraser onto his feet. It was painful for him to walk forcing him to shuffle along as best as he could. It took some effort but they made it to the door. Suddenly Fraser swung out both elbows in a back stoke motion and knocked them both back inside the room and shut the door. Unexpectedly stunned both landed on their butts and looked up at Fraser. Within seconds he scooped up Brock's gun and pointed the gun at Brock leering at them and laughing hysterically.  


Brock wanted to run and hide but knew better than to run while Fraser pointed his own gun at him. Then the contents of the room caught his attention. "Oh My God! Oh My God! Look at the blood on the walls and the floor! Those pictures and the furniture were not here! It can't be! Oh God Ray, what have we gotten ourselves into?!  


Ray noticed the blood again but had other important stuff on his mind. He made an attempt for his gun. But Fraser was faster and pointed the gun at his lover now. 

"I don't think so, Blondie!" He remarked rather coldly.  


"Jesus Christ!" Brock gasped when he heard Fraser cock the gun.  


Ray put his hands up quickly to show Fraser that they were empty.  


Fraser shot the gun between the pair barely missing them and they cringed away from the bullet. Then he shot at an old picture frame sitting on the chest by the bed. The bullet flew through the picture frame hitting an old kerosene lamp behind it. It dripped its measly contents down the sides of the chest and onto the old withered, dried up curtains. Fraser shot at the picture again, and this time it ignited the curtains.

The other two did not see a picture but the lamp was very real.  


Brock grunted. "Shit! Shit! Go, Ray! Go-o-o-o!"  


Ray stared horrified as his partner dove into Fraser."NO-O-O-O-O-O-O!"  
He screamed scrambling for his gun, fearing Fraser would shoot Brock.  


But Brock knew there were no more bullets left in the gun.  


Both Fraser and Brock hit the door open and both landed in the hallway. The room was fully engulfed by fire.  


Ray jumped up and ran to help Fraser and Brock. "Are you insane?! He could'a shot you!"  


Brock growled at him. "Help me! There were no more bullets in the gun!"  


Fraser pushed Brock off him. 

Brock jumped up immediately grabbing Ray's gun and pointing it at Fraser. 

Ray was stunned. "What are ya doing?"  


Fraser stared at him with a pained look on his face. "Detective Tandy? Why are you pointing Ray's gun at me? I merely tried to remove you due to the fact that I'm in considerable pain."  


Brock was furious with him. "Don't be fucking with me, Red! How do I know it's you and you're not possessed? How do I know it's not the fucking. . . .Concubine thing!"  


Ray knelt beside Fraser. "Ben? Ben, is it . . . is it you?"  


"Damn you, Ray! Get away from him! It's the Bulto!" Brock screamed at Ray.  


Fraser moaned in pain. "Oh-h-h-h! Of course it's me, Ray . . . why would you ask me that? . . . you mean succubus, Detective Tandy."  


Ray reached over to caress Fraser's cheek. "Oh God! What's going on here?" 

Brock yelled, "Prove it! Prove that it's you, Red! I'm not lowering this gun till he proves it, Ray!"  


Ray screamed at his partner. "Put the gun down and help me with him, you idiot! We're all gonna burn to death if we don't get outta here!"  


"Nah, Ray! I want proof!"Brock growled angrily as he trained the gun on Fraser.  


Ray tried to help Fraser up, but Fraser was dead weight in his arms. "BROCK, HELP ME!" Ray screamed panicked that he couldn't get Fraser up.  


With much effort Fraser painfully replied. "D-Detective Tandy, c-cow-tipping is not considered illegal in T-Texas."  


Brock glared at him totally bewildered with what he was saying. "WHAT?"  


Ray was having a difficult time lifting Fraser. The smoke was billowing in the hallway. "BROCK TANDY! PUT MY GUN DOWN AND HELP ME! PLEA-A-A-ASE!"  


Fraser struggled to repeat himself. "C-Cow-tipping, Detective Tandy . . . . I-It is not illegal. . . . in Texas . . . I-I did some . . . research on it!  


Brock lowered the gun and stomped his foot. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn you, Red! You went and looked it up? You looked up the damn fucking law books of Texas? Aw God, you would do that! I should shoot you just for looking it up! No one else could be more. . . .Even more damn annoying then me!" Brock hurried over to help Ray get Fraser up on his feet.  


This time Brock rushed both of them down the hallway.  


Ray barked at his partner. "Damn you, Brock! Take it easy with 'im!"  


Brock grunted at him as they rushed down the stairways pulling Fraser along. "Why? It sure as hell doesn't hurt me one bit!"  


They ran outside and found that the grounds were already crawling with police and fire engines. Ray left Brock to give an account of what had occurred as he headed to the hospital with Fraser.  
**********************************************************  
Ray paced the waiting room downing his third cup of coffee. He approached the nurse's station again. "Excuse me, but I've been . . . "  


A nurse smiled at him for the third time as she had earlier and remarked, "Detective Kowalski, as we told you before, as soon as the Doctor finishes. . . . "  


"Yeah, Yeah I know all that, but it's been two hours already!"  


She smiled. "Yes Sir, I know, but your friend needs x-ray and. . . ."  


"Yeah, yeah, ok, fine . . . But will you call me right away if you hear anything . . 

. . .. .anything at all?"  


She nodded. Ray smiled sadly and returned to the waiting area.  


Brock hurried in with some daises and baby's breath. "Hey Buddy. Red okay?"  


"What took you so damn long, Brock? What were you doing? And where'd the fuck, did you get those damn flowers?" Ray sat impatiently in the lobby.  


Brock sat down next to him and handed him the flowers. "I actually bought these, Ray, and here's the receipt to prove it! I was trying to tie up the firemen's hoses and turn off their water pressure so the damn place would burn to the ground."  


Ray glared at him. "Yer kidding, right?"  


Brock shook his head. "No, Ray."  


Ray stared at his partner with an incredulous look on his face. Then shook his head. "Never mind . . . I really don't wanna know . . . Brock. . . . Brock, what did you put in your report?"  


Brock watched his partner and replied. "I told them that we were searching the area for evidence, and a lamp tipped over and the place caught on fire, Ray."  


Ray waited for more. "And?"  


"Of course people heard shots being fired, and I explained that I panicked and shot at the rats, Ray. There's not much they can investigate anyway.Nothing's left of the place, thank God."  


Ray was about to say something when the nurse came for him. "Detective Kowalski?" Ray got up and hurried to see Fraser.  
**************************************************************

Fraser watched Ray enter smiling nervously at him.  


Ray ambled over with hands in his pockets feeling dreadful about the entire situation. 

He stood by Fraser's bed tentatively staring at him. "Fraser. . . Ben, I'm so sorry! Are ya. . . . Is it?. . . .Does it still work?"  


Fraser laughed and grabbed Ray's elbow pulling him toward himself.  


Ray fell into the bed, then pulled himself up carefully sitting beside Fraser fearful of causing him more pain.  


Fraser embraced him and whispered. "I am going to be fine, Ray. Just a little bruising and some swelling but . . . I will be fine."  


Ray noticed the catheter bag hanging beside the bed and gasped. "OH my God! What did I do to you?"  


Fraser hugged him again. "Ray! Ray, I am fine . . . well it really was painful until they injected me with some morphine or was it Demerol? Not important only that I can assure you that I am fine. The bag is only temporary until the swelling goes down."  


Ray felt terrible and wrapped his arms around Fraser's shoulders. "Oh God, Ben! Look, I'm gonna take really good care of ya! Honestly! I'll ask Welsh  
for a week off and that way we . . . "  


"No Ray . . . I'm fine, please! I am curious, though, as to why you kicked me in the first place? What exactly did I do?"  


Ray stared into his beautiful blues and realized Fraser might not believe him because he didn't believe it himself. "Ben . . . Ben, can this wait? We've been through so much today . . . Can it wait?"  


Fraser nodded, smiled and placed both his hands on Ray's face. He looked into Ray's baby blues and replied. "Of course . . . And Detective Tandy? Is he all right?"  


Ray laughed. "The damn idiot is always all right, Ben. You don't have  
to worry about his skin. Even the devil is scared of him."  
*******************************************************  
Ray and Brock hurried upstairs to take Fraser home from the hospital the very next day. The nurse had him situated in a wheelchair ready to go. Ray listened to her instructions patiently, then wheeled Fraser down the corridor towards the elevator.

"Hey Red, did they cut your pecker off? Are you a woman now? Can I use you when 

Ray isn't using you?" Brock caressed Fraser's hair.  


Ray glared at him. "Will ya shut up!"  


Fraser looked at Brock and then shook his head. Then he turned his attention to Ray. "Ray, what happened to the baby?"  


"The mother came in for him. She was a 16-year-old runaway and was hiding in that place for the past two days when we stumbled upon her and spooked her. As for our investigation into stolen items, well, the firemen didn't find any."  


Fraser turned around and looked up at Ray. "And the succubus theory? Why was I shooting at Detective Tandy? And why am I injured?"  


Ray glanced toward Brock then back at Fraser because he really didn't want to talk about it quite yet.  


Brock stared at Ray then remarked. "You didn't tell him? You didn't tell him that he almost raped you? That he almost made you bite his pecker off? That if I hadn't come in, he'd be a woman? That he shot at my pecker? Especially that he shot at my pecker!"  


Ray stopped walking. "Will you shut up?! Do you have to broadcast it to the whole fucking place?"  


"What? . . . Damn right I do, Ray! I jump in like I'm fucking Han Solo come to rescue 

the Princess pecker! And all this time Red thinks he's Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry and shoots at me! Then I dodge bullets like I'm Superman and you don't tell him? And all 

you can do is yell at me to shut up! Shut up, Brock! Shut up, Brock!"  


Ray barked at him. "Will you shut up?!"  


Fraser tried to intervene. "Ray? . . . . . . . Detective Tandy?"  


Brock snarled back. "NO! . . . No, I won't! I saved Red's scrawny, skinny dried up 

pecker from your beaver buck teeth, while Miss Annie Oakley here is shooting bullets 

at me, using my pecker for a target. And you tell me to shut up! I will not shut the fuck up, Ray!"  


A nurse rushed over. "Gentlemen, please! I will be forced to call the police if both 

of you persist!"  


Brock snapped at her. "We are the fucking police! Show her your badge, Ray!"  


Both pulled out their badges and she stared at them nervously, and hurried away. 

They were glaring at each other angrily as people stepped around them.  


Ray growled. "Brock!"  


"What!"  


"Thank you. Thank you fer saving Fraser! Thank you fer saving his pecker, thank you for not reporting Fraser, thank you for helping me get him here, thank you for everything!" 

Brock still gritted his teeth and glared at him. "You're very welcome, Ray. . . .Ray?"  


"Yes, Brock?"  


"Since you owe me like really big now . . . Can I watch you two have sex when Red can fuck again?"  


Ray rolled his eyes and turned away. "Damn you! Shut the fuck up, Brock!"  


"Thought so. . . . can we at least think about it, Ray? I was thinking maybe a threesome?"  


Ray pushed Fraser down the hall in his wheelchair again. "No!"  


"If Red says it's okay, can I watch then?"  


Fraser looked at Ray. "How do you manage?"  


"Look, Red! I'm not talking to you! You, I haven't forgiven for trying to make a woman out of me! . . . . . Can I watch, Ray? Pretty please?"  


Ray kept on walking.  
*************************************************************  
Ray delivered Fraser to their apartment and gently helped him into the elevator and headed upstairs. He held onto Fraser's elbow as he assisted him into the apartment and into their new bed. Ray pulled back the silk sheets and eased him in. "You okay, Ben? Are you in pain?"Ray's question was answered as Fraser winced attempting to get comfortable.  


Ray lifted the catheter and hooked it onto the headboard. "Let's put the pee-bag here where we can keep an eye on it, Ben."  


"Catheter bag, and it needs to be lower so the urine can flow into it, Ray."  


"Oh! Oh! Right! We'll uh. . . . just uh . . . here! We'll stick it in here! Okay, Ben . . . You want me ta go and get us something ta eat? Chinese maybe? Pizza?"  


Fraser smiled and patted the bed beside him. "No, I want you to sit by me and don't worry so much!"  


Ray sat down next to him and grabbed Fraser's hands in both of his. "How can I not worry when I did this to ya? I nearly took yer dick off, Ben."  


Fraser smiled. "No, you did not, Ray. You merely. . . . kicked me, I know it was an accident."  


Ray shook his head. "No Ben, I didn't kick ya accidently . . . I tried to make you stop . . . ya had my gun and you were. . . .you were shooting at Brock. I just tried to stop ya." 

Fraser cupped Ray's chin. "Do you want to tell me now why I would be shooting at Brock?"  


Ray made an attempt to laugh. "Cause he irritates the shit out of us, Ben?. . . . .Oh Ben . . . Damn, I really don't know what happened or why. All I know is that you went berserk, cuffed me and tried to rape me. Then ya shot at Brock and knocked us both around a bit." 

Fraser nodded tentatively. It upset him to hear how he had behaved. "Do you think it was Brock's succu . . . "  


"NO! I don't know what it was but it wasn't that ghost that Bulto shit! All I care about is that it's over and we're home! Let's just leave it at that fer now."  


Fraser gazed into Ray's soft baby blues and smiled. "Yes, it is over."  


Ray reached over to kiss him and accidently leaned his hand on Fraser's lap causing him to yelp in pain. "Ah-wo-o!"  


Ray jumped out of the bed quickly. "Jesus! I'm so sorry, Ben! Really I am! Did I hurt ya badly? Do ya want some medicine?"  


Fraser's face paled and he drew in a deep breath. "No. No more medicine. I'm fine, Ray. I was just leaning wrong. Come back here."  


Ray started pacing, then slowly eased his way back to the bed. "Ben? Ben, lemme see."  


Fraser didn't want to show him his injuries because he knew how guilty Ray felt already. "I'd rather you don't, Ray . . . it will only upset . . . "  


But Ray moved in closer. "Ben! I wanna see. Come on. I promise not to freak." 

Fraser stared at those stubborn blue eyes and nodded. "Very well, Ray . . . but I have to warn you that it only looks bad, Ray . . . can you understand that?"  


Ray nodded and was already reaching for the sheet.  


Fraser pulled the sheet away and lowered his warm-ups.  


Ray gasped and jumped back up, pacing again, running his fingers through his spiky blond hair. "Oh my God! What the hell did I do? How could I do that to . . . !"  


"Ray." 

"Jesus, Fraser! Look what I did to ya! I nearly. . . ."  


"Ray!"  


"And I'm the man ya love? I'm the one who should be protecting ya and . . . !"  


"Ray! Ray, look at me!"  


"No! No! How could I hurt you so badly?" Ray continued to pace and mutter running both hands through his blond hair now.  


"Ray. Ray. Ray! Ray!"  


"I'm such a fucking idiot! Such a dummy! Why did I hafta go and kick ya, Ben? Why didn't I just . . . ?"  


"OW-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W!" Screamed Fraser in pain as he tried to get up.  


Ray snapped out of his own misery quickly and ran to his side. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Are you all right? Ben? . . . .Ben, stay in the bed!"  


Fraser grabbed hold of Ray's arms and pulled him toward the bed. He stared into Ray's worried blue eyes and remarked. "Please Ray! Please calm down. Don't make me have to get up. Please listen to me!"  


"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm so damn sorry, Ben! Here I'm still hurting you and . . . "  


Fraser pressed his lips to Ray's to shut him up. He took Ray's mouth into his own and tasted those wonderful lips he had enjoyed before this whole ordeal had started.  


Ray felt Fraser's warm tongue dart quickly into his mouth and it melted his heart. He wrapped his arms around Fraser's neck and pressed himself into Fraser. Ray was sucking on Fraser's tongue now, savoring the warm sweetness that was Fraser. He felt the twitch in his cock and then tried to pull back. There was no way he was going to allow himself to get an erection with Ben hurt.  


But Fraser refused to let him go and kept kissing him hungrily and earnestly.  


Ray gasped when Fraser finally released his mouth and moved to kiss Ray's neck.  


"Ben! Ben, don't! Ben, I'm getting kinda. . . . Ben! Stop it!"  


Fraser wouldn't stop, he was sucking hard on Ray's neck and Ray was clenching his teeth from the painful, delicious seduction.  


Ray resorted to pleading now. "Ben. Ben, yer gonna hurt yerself! God Ben, I'm already hard here, please give me a break! Don't do this!"  


Fraser relaxed his hold but did not release him. He stared into his lover's eyes and whispered. "Ray, I may be injured but you're not . . . I still want you, Ray . . . Please let me do this . . . I missed you so much while I was up in Canada. Please, Ray."  


The guilt was killing Ray inside but Fraser's pleadings hurt even more. Those dark ocean blue eyes spoke of love and tenderness, and Ray really needed that right now. He swallowed deeply and whispered. "Oh Ben. I missed you also, but I don't wanna hurt ya."  


Fraser held onto him. "You're going to hurt me if you don't allow me to make love to you, Ray. . . . Just lay down next to me and allow me do what I can do, please."  


Ray was in pain two ways now, his heart and his cock both ached. He nodded and felt Fraser release him. He kicked his shoes off and got under the sheets with Fraser.  


Fraser immediately took him in an embrace and hungrily kissed his mouth again. Ray responded by returning his kiss, but he laid back as Fraser had requested and allowed him to do what he pleased. He had no intention of causing him any more pain.  


Fraser leaned over him devouring his mouth. He reached for Ray's cock and fondled the hard erection through the outside of his denims.  


Ray moaned and reveled in the feel of Fraser's hand fondling him. Making him hot and horny, pushing the guilty feelings to the recesses of his mind.  


Fraser knew what he was doing, and he was going to melt away Ray's guilt. Totally dissolve it from him. He caressed and kissed Ray greedily.  


Ray whispered. "Ben? . . . . Ben, are you obsessed or possessed again?"  


Fraser smiled as he kissed Ray lovingly. "Obsessed. . . . Most definitely obsessed!"  
************************************************************

Ray sat at his desk waiting for Fraser to finish at the Consulate.  


Fraser had been on sick leave for three days, and today was his first day back.  


Brock sauntered over to Ray's desk. "Ray, is Red coming in today?"  


Ray looked up, saw Brock sitting there and covered his face with his hands. "What do you want now?"

"Aw man! You're sure doing a number on my self esteem, Ray. What's wrong? Haven't had Fraser in you yet? Miss the old game of pin the Canadian pecker in Ray's ass?"  


Ray glared at him and contemplated if wringing Brock's neck would actually make him feel better today.  


Fraser entered the squad room and hobbled toward them. "Morning, Ray . . . morning, Detective Tandy."  


Ray smiled at him. "Morning, Ben . . . how did it go?"  


Brock interrupted. "Red? Red, when are you gonna sleep with me? I'm still waiting!"  


Tanya was standing behind Fraser and gasped.  


Fraser blushed.  


Brock peered behind Fraser and saw Tanya. "Aw Jes-s-s-sh! Miss Radar stuck up her 

ass would be here! Okay! Okay! Just so you'll know I dropped Ray's ass cause he can't satisfy my needs anymore, so now I'm hitting on Red. Besides he sure is better looking then Ray and definitely well hung! Aren't you, Red? Tell her you got a pecker the size of a horse! M-m-m-m-m-m-m Baby! He's my red stallion!"  


Tanya blushed and gasped aghast by her cousin's remark as she stared at Fraser.

Fraser blushed a deeper shade of red as he tugged at the collar of his tunic.  


Ray looked at them all and shook his head.  


Brock continued. "I mean, look at his broad shoulders in that red thing and what about that waist! M-m-m-m-m, he's got a smaller and tighter waist then you do, Tanya. And that butt! O-o-o-o-o-o-o dog! Look at it Tanya, turn around and show it to her, Red. It's nice and firm and so-o-o-o-o-o-o tight! You only wish your tits were as tight and as firm, Tanya." Brock slapped Fraser's butt.  


Fraser jumped and stared open-mouthed at Brock. "Detective Tandy!"  


Brock laughed. "Love it when you blush, Red! Does your dick blush too? Does it Ray?"  


Tanya then scoffed at Brock. "You know what, Brock? You're such a damn liar! All that talk about you and Ray! Now you expect me to believe Fraser is gay too? The whole department is gay, according to you Brock Tandy! I'm getting outta here! You're such a damn liar!"  


Brock bellowed at her as she walked away. "You're gay too, Tanya? Shit! I had no idea the whole department was gay!"  


Lieutenant Welsh walked over and placed a file on Ray's desk. "Detective Tandy, I am not gay."  


"Uh, no Sir, you're not. . . . Just Tanya is gay, Sir."  


Welsh's eyebrows shot up as he looked in her direction. "Oh. . . . I see . . .  


Detective Tandy, when you're not too busy, I need you to finish the report on the Mercers place. I'm having a bit of a problem with the part about the concubine and succubus. Especially the part about the demon being Detective Kowalski's ex-wife?"  


Ray frowned and turned to look at his partner. "You wrote all that crap down!"  


"Well see, I can explain that, Sir. . . . Excuse me for a minute, Ray." Brock followed Welsh to his office.  


Fraser added. "You know, Ray, maybe Detective Tandy has a point concerning the Succubus theory."  


Ray stared at his lover and remarked. "Oh God, Ben! Don't even start agreeing with Mr. Dementia gone berserk! The man is a mental case with feet and no brain."  


"Maybe, Ray. . . .But It would explain why I did the things you say I did. It would explain why I would shoot at Detective Tandy. It would explain my unusual actions at the old house, Ray."  


"So now yer telling me that you were possessed, right? You had Mr. Mercers in yer body and he tried to rape me and kill Brock, right? Okay, let's say for argument's sake yer right, Ben. So now what? The place is burned down so where is he now?"  


Fraser shrugged his shoulders. "Well . . . maybe he's looking for a place to rest now. Perhaps he moved on to search for a new body elsewhere?"  


They heard Brock's voice as he stood outside Welsh's door. "But it's the truth, Lieutenant. All of it is, I swear it is! You want me to lie on the report?"  


Welsh stared at Brock. He slammed the door in his face.  


Brock headed to Ray's desk with the file in his hand. "Come on, Ray . . . we have a job to do."  


Ray looked up at him. "What? What happened in there?"  


"Welsh doesn't believe me, so I have to write a new report. But we gotta go back to the old place and check the remains for the bullets Red shot at me. Come on!"  


Ray looked at Fraser and they both shook their heads. Ray added, "No Way! You go! He told you to go!"  


Brock gave them a puzzled look then took a deep breath and asked. "Now what? Why are you so scared to go with me if you don't believe in the Bulto, Ray?"  


Fraser commented. "Detective Tandy, we burned down his domicile, so it would only seem fitting that he would inhabit one of our bodies while deciding his next course of action."  


Brock stood open mouthed with a terrified look in his face. It hadn't crossed his mind that the ghost would move on. "Jesus Christ! My bad! My bad! I never thought about that! I think I'm gonna sit at my desk and rewrite this report. There was no ghost, no Bulto, no haunted house, no obsession or possession, no ex-wife! . . . . . I got work to do, guys, see you two later."  


Brock headed to his desk and stopped at Tanya's desk. "Hey Tanya, here, Lieutenant Welsh wants you to go to this address to pick up some evidence the firemen left behind on the porch. He said to do it now! Immediately!" Brock handed her a sheet of paper with the address and proceeded to his desk.  


Ray and Fraser watched Brock as he sat down. He glanced at them and smiled.  


Tanya took the sheet of paper with the address, then her purse and left the squad room.  


Brock cracked up laughing. 

Moments later Ray and Fraser bolted after her. 

Brock continued to laugh at his dastardly deed.  


Ray hurried back into the squad room followed by Fraser. "Have you gone insane? You sent her to the Mercers place!"  


Brock smiled. "And, so what? Where is she?"  


Fraser stood beside Ray who glared at Brock. "She didn't believe us about the ghost and decided to go check it out fer herself."  


Brock cracked up laughing again. "Ah-h-h-h! And they say revenge isn't tasty! Seems the devil will come to repossess her soul after all! Now you owe me, Ray. . . .You owe me too, Red! Especially you, Red! . . . . . But I guess I can forgive you if you let me watch you two have sex tonight. Shall we say, h-m-m-m-m how 'bout tenish? I'll bring my video camera and you two. . . .hey! Where're you two going? Ray! Ray, you owe me! Ra-a-a-ay!"  
*************************************************************  


Fraser, Ray and Brock sat in the GTO parked in front of the burnt house. The sun 

was setting and evening was arriving quickly. 

Fraser broke their silence and asked. "Well? Shall we proceed with our investigation?   


Ray nodded but was afraid to leave the car.  


Fraser stepped out first and Ray followed reluctantly. "Come on, Brock."  


Brock whined. "Ay-y-y-ye-e-e! Do we have to go, Ray? He's gonna know we burnt his place down and he's gonna . . . Wait a minute! Wait a fucking minute! Red burned his house down! We didn't do it so what am I worried about? He's gonna want Red's 

ass and not mine. Let's go then."  


They approached the house with extreme caution and proceeded to look around the ruins.  


Ray and Brock were terrified, but Fraser walked about collecting items here and there. Any slight noise caused them to jump and pull out their guns. They both were terrified out of their minds. As Fraser searched, Brock and Ray huddled close together. Then they heard it. A low whispering at first.  


"Listen! Listen! What was that, Ray?" Brock panted nervously as he looked around. 

Ray heard it also, and quickly called for Fraser. "Ben . . . Ben, get over here!" 

Fraser walked over to them. At that point the three men heard the murmuring.  


"There! There it goes again, Ray. What is it?" Whispered Brock caressing his gun. 

Ray looked toward Fraser and started to ask him if he had heard it when they heard Brock let loose a loud screeching scream like the sissy girl he had been promising to do. 

The scream scared the hell out of Ray and even Fraser had jumped dropping the evidence he had collected. 

Brock was pointing at the whitish form of a tall headless man staring at them from the middle of the burnt rubble. "I-I-It's t-t-t-the Bulto!"  


Ray froze, paralyzed to his spot, and stared open mouthed at the wavy apparition in front of them. He felt his heart drop into his boots along with all the blood in his body.  


Brock turned and bolted down the street screaming hysterically.  


Fraser's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stared at their ghost. Suddenly, he heard it start to laugh. He immediately recognized Liz and Tanya's laughter. Fraser watched as Tanya, dressed as a man with no head, laughed hysterically. She pointed to Brock who had practically reached the precinct by now. The ghost's shirt was opened at the chest, and Tanya peeked out at Fraser.  


Liz fell into Tanya's arms clinging and laughing to one another.  


Fraser turned toward Ray. "Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray! RAY!"  


Now Ray screamed uncontrollably scaring all of them.  


Fraser grabbed him by the shoulder and covered his mouth. "Ray! Ray! RAY! It's only Tanya and Liz!"  


Ray stopped screaming and peered at the girls who again started laughing uncontrollably. He grasped at his chest taking long deep breaths and with a quivering voice muttered. "Oh my God! Oh dear lord! Pick up my heart, Ben. . . . It's somewhere in my boots! Oh God! I've never been so scared in my entire life!"  


Fraser was staring at him worriedly. "Are you going to be okay, Ray?"  


Ray was trembling and shaking all over, and needed to sit down. He nodded and headed to the GTO, followed by Fraser.  


The girls approached Fraser and Ray. Tanya was still laughing. "Told Brock we'd get even with him! Didn't we, Liz?"  


Liz nodded, happy to be paying him back. "Sure did!"  


Ray growled at both of them. "Yeah, but did you have to kill me in the process? Here I thought . . . "  


Fraser whipped his head to one side at the sound coming from behind him. "Listen!" 

Ray jumped up quickly. "Hell no! Get in the car, Ben! We're getting outta here now! No more listening! Go! Let's go now!"  


The girls hopped into the GTO and Ray quickly gunned his engine and drove them to their car.  
************************************************************  
They found Brock at the precinct and told him what had happened at the ruins. His desk was covered with candles and books about witchcraft. He was furious after finding out what his sister and cousin had done to him. He was ready to massacre them, well at least torture them."Damn mother fucking bitches! So help me, Ray, I'm gonna skin them both alive, and melt down their hairy assed bodies till their dead, dead, dead and sell them as weed killer! No, wait! I'm gonna dismember them and feed their smelly carcasses to the neighborhood mutts that are always scavenging for food! I'm gonna cut them up into little bitty pieces and carry them in Liz's new coat and scatter them all over the neighborhood! Then I'm gonna pop out their eyeballs and have them stuffed and mounted to use as paperweights. I'm gonna use Liz's hands as fly swatters, no wait. . . .God, the possibilities are endless of what I can do to those two when I catch up to them! They'd better stay clear of me or I'm gonna make a bonfire with those two ugly heathen witches of Chicago! Mark my words, I'm gonna go on a witch hunt tomorrow!"  


Ray was exhausted and turned toward Fraser. "Hey. Let's go home. It's been too long of a day already. We'll leave Mutilation Man to his thoughts."  


"Hey Ray, wait! . . .Wait a minute! Lemme tell you what I found. Seems like we're gonna have to exorcize Red here. Look, I got some books to tell me if Red is obsessed and guess what? Red is obsessed Ray!" Brock held the book up to them.  


Ray glared at his partner and decided the man was a raving lunatic. He had to be, that is the only explanation for someone so insane.  


Fraser took the book from his hand and looked at the cover. "You do mean possessed, Detective Tandy? . . .h-m-m-m-m, Exorcism 101? What an unusual title."  


Brock scowled at him. "Of course that's what I meant, Red! That's just what I said! Look, read here Red! Classic symptoms. Now you listen, Ray cause. . . . He-e-e-ey! Don't look at me like that, Ray! You'll be glad I told you this shit. Now shut up and listen! Okay, here we go. . . . Classic Symptoms. Itching, Red's got that, forgetfulness, a check on that one cause he always forgets if he's obsessed or possessed. Short tempered, had it, cause he tried to shoot us for no apparent reason. Nausea, had that the day you kicked his pecker off. Vertigo, all the time cause he never knows if he's coming or going. Oh and look! Erotic thoughts! We both know how nasty he is! Has a fetish about licking things and he's always sticking things into his mouth. Always sticking his pecker into things too, that's if he still owns a pecker. Do you, Red?"  


Ray glowered at Brock and shook his head. "Exorcism 101? Let's get out of here, Ben."  


Brock jumped up quickly. "Ray! Ray, wait! We have to exorcize Red tonight! It tells 

you how to do it here, too! . . . . Look at the pictures!. . . . All we need are several candles, which I have, a bat's wing . . . maybe we can substitute Tanya's arm, yes? 

You hold her down and I'll cut it off. . . . Anyway, some peacock feathers and some animal fur! Okay, I can get all those items. I'll just steal Liz's coat and cut off a piece or two where she won't notice and we'll be all set. All we have to do is burn some spots off Red, but not too much where people will notice. Ray? . . . . Ray? Ray, get back here! . . . .R-a-a-a-a-a-ay! We gotta get that sex demon out of Red! Don't you realize the seriousness in this?! If we don't do it, he's gonna rape you! He's gonna handcuff you to the bed and pumped you savagely then devour your entire body every night and day! 

He's gonna be an insatiable animal lusting after your body day after day and. . . .And? . . . wait a minute, that sounds pretty good. Hey Ray, wait up! Can I watch? Plea-s-s-se take me home with you! Oh-h-h-h-h Pleas-s-s-s-s-s-se! I wanna watch Red aggressively devour your body night after night! Pleas-s-s-se! Pretty Please! . . . . I'll even sacrifice this gorgeous body to protect yours Ray! I'll throw myself at him when he finishes with you! Come on! I need some sex, too! Come on, Ray! Don't be like this, we're supposed to be buddies remember?! A trio! Pleas-s-s-s-s-s-s-se!"  
  
THE END . . .

Comments/replies: 

***WARNING NOTE :** **shrooming** \- **I DO NOT RECOMMEND THIS TO ANYONE!** This is something teens do in this area, might be wide spread, don't know. They go to pastures where there are cattle,(cows) They find the mushrooms growing in the cows manure and boil the mushrooms in water. Then they drink this mixture for a "high."Has been known to be **LETHAL**.Very dangerous and my Brock did not do the stuff. He merely attempted to get the mushrooms but was stampeded and trampled by the cows and chased by a bull thus ending this venture in a disaster. . . . . . He moved onto his next adventure.


End file.
